More Than Hope More Than Fate
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: It didn't make any sense, I was pregnant, me, Kelsi Nielson, the playmaker girl, the composer, and worst of all, Jason Cross’s girlfriend. In the blink of an eye I lost the trust of my mom and possibly all my friends, where do I go now? [MAJOR JELSI]
1. It Can't Be True

Title: More than Hope, More than Faith

Rating: T

Pairings: Jason/Kelsi, Troy/Gabriella, Ryan/OC, Zeke/Sharpay, Chad/Taylor

Summary: It didn't seem right, I mean, when you look at me, you hardly notice me right, let alone assume I'm the girl who ends up getting pregnant her junior year, right. Oh, and let's not forget that the father is one of the starting basketball players. It doesn't add up does it?

I can remember everything about that day like it was yesterday. The feeling of standing in my mom's light green painted bathroom staring down at the little plastic stick with a sickening feeling growing in my stomach. I couldn't believe it.

"Kels," my best friend Hannah Shelton said, "It's true."

Hannah sighed, staring down at her dark green camo pants that matched my dark green cargo pants perfectly.

Hannah had been my best friend since she moved in the house next to mine when we were 13. We went to school together, piano class, and wrote some songs together. We had some differences though, she, much like her cousin Martha was big into hip hop dancing and she could do all these awesome flips and poses and stuff that I wouldn't dream of doing. She also had been dating Ryan Evans for three weeks to that day.

I slid down the bathroom wall, "God"

She joined me at my spot, "I'm so sorry Kelsi," she hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine."

I then stood up and tossed my arms out dramatically, "No it's not! Jason will never understand, he's going to dump me!"

"No he won't! Jason is a good guy Kels!" she said

I swore my contacts were fogging up or my eyes were blurred with tears.

I was pregnant, me, Kelsi Nielson, the playmaker girl, the composer, and worst of all, Jason Cross's girlfriend.

Hannah stood, cleaning up the mess we had made, and then paused, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh my God! You peed on this, sick!"

"Hannah!" I said through gritted teeth, "This is so not the time!"

"Sorry." She said, regaining her composure

I ran my hands over my face in frustration. My life was going to get harder, I knew it. I hated that.

"How are you going to tell him?" she said

"I don't know Hannah, God, I'm trying to think of the murder my mom is going to have on me!" I said

"It's okay Kels!"

"Stop saying that!" I said

"D-do you want me to bring Ryan when you tell him, as more moral support." She said

"I don't care." I said flipping my hand at her

She got out her phone and was obviously texting someone.

Her phone vibrated loudly as she flipped it open. She looked at me and nodded, "He'll be there, I told him it was urgent."

"How in the hell am I going to tell Jason!" I hissed at her

"You want me to call him?" she asked

I nodded at her. She got up and took her phone with her out into my mom's room.

I could hear her saying his name and saying we needed to see him and then her saying okay like five times.

She walked back into the bathroom and sighed, "He'll be over in two hours."

"Oh my God!" I yelled again

"I'm going to call Ryan okay?"

I nodded as she walked out of the room again.

I stood up and looked into the mirror and sighed, "Jason I don't know how to tell you this but, you know a week ago at your birthday party, well, I'm pregnant."

I sighed as a single tear rolled down my cheek, I was going to lose so much respect in one fatal swoop.

About an hour and a half later the doorbell rang. I jumped in fear and started pacing back and forth.

"Kelsi, it's just Ry, chill out." She said

She was right, Ryan was standing there wearing a bright blue polo, khaki shorts and a side ways baseball hat.

"Hey Kelsi!" he said perkily

"Hey" I replied not making eye contact

"What's up with her?" I heard him ask Hannah

"You'll see." She said nervously

Her and Ryan sat down. I watched her take his hand and bite the side of her lip. He knew something was wrong with us, he just didn't know what.

"Hannah, babe," he began, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied

Five minutes later the door bell rang a second time.

"This is it" Hannah said, letting Jason inside

I could feel my heart nearly pound out of my chest. I was scared to death and had no clue what to do, I wanted to run, but I knew I'd have to face it one day.

Jason sat down beside me and tried to take my hand. I jerked away from him and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Jason, I have something to tell you."


	2. Telling Everyone

Chapter 2: Telling Everyone

"What?" he said

I looked into his deep brown eyes. He was scared, I could tell, but there was something else lying behind it.

"Jase, remember what happened at your birthday party like three weeks ago?" I said

He looked away from me and then back at me. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was a tad on the slow side, so I figured he wouldn't get it.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he said

Me and Hannah sighed simultaneously. That was your typical Jason answer.

"Jason, I'm, I'm, We're, er, I'm, pregnant."

Jason's face fell in shock. Ryan let out a gasp and Hannah let out a sigh of relief.

He looked at me and sighed, scratching the back of his neck in confusion. He shook his head a few times. I knew then what was happening. He was walking out. It was the end of the road.

He opened his mouth to say something but I put the words in for him. "I know, you're leaving me, you're walking out, my God Jason, how in the hell can you be so irresponsible!"

The next part actually put a lighter mood to this whole scenario, Jason's reaction was priceless and will always be one of the things I remember about telling him. It's one of those 'Gonna tell your kids one day' thing.

"What? Who says I'm leaving, I'm not irresponsible, Kels, what the hell?" he said, his mouth wide open and an expression of pure shock on his face

I smiled a little bit at him. "Thanks Jason."

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I rested my head on his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne and sighing.

"I would never leave you, no matter what Kels." He said, rubbing circles into my back

"Thanks, Jase." I said

"Aww!" Hannah said, dropping Ryan's hand and standing up happily and doing her 'happy dance'

Jason and I broke away from each other and laughed at her.

"Calm down Hannah Montana." Jason said

She smiled and sat back down beside Ryan who had a simple smile on his face.

"Hey," Ryan said, "When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Monday, at school." I said, thinking of a proper time when everyone would be sitting down and not in total pass out shock, "Lunchtime"

Jason nodded at me, "Yeah, that's good."

"Ryan, Hannah, Jason" I said, "You cannot tell a soul."

"Deal" they said simultaneously

After Hannah and Ryan left, I knew I had to address one thing to Jason.

"You know we still have to tell my parents don't you?" I said

"And mine." He groaned, "My dad's going to have a fit."

I gave him a deadly look, he then looked up and saw the as Hannah calls it my "Go to Hell" look.

"I'm so sorry." He said

"It's fine." I replied

Since my mom would be coming home in a few minutes, we waited around.

My mom came in and sat her stuff down greeting us happily. That unsettling feeling came back. Jason took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Mom, we have something to tell you." I said

My mom sighed and sat down, "What?" she said. I knew by the tone she was using with us that she felt like it was bad.

"Ma, I have no clue how to tell you this but, I'm, we're, having a baby." I said

"Who's having a baby?" My mom sort of laughed

I could tell she was about to have a total conniption, I prepared myself for the hell I was going to face.

"Me….and Jason." I said

She laughed nervously again, "You, and him."

"What's wrong with me?" Jason asked

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Again, horrible time!"

He nodded.

"Get the hell out of my house!" My mom yelled at Jason

"Come on Ms. Nielson, I'm not walking out on your daughter, I'm going to help her, please!" he begged

"NOW!" she yelled again

"Fine then." Jason said, "Bye Kels"

He walked out and slammed the door and pulled out of the driveway. I knew a scream fest was coming because my mom wouldn't have kicked Jason out if she wasn't going to take this irrationally.

"KELSI JANELLE NIELSON!" She yelled, "I cannot believe you would be this irresponsible, I cannot even trust you to go to a party without you going and sleeping with that boy."

"That boy's name is Jason and I happen to care about him a lot." I shot back

"Whatever, look, I know this is nothing a daughter wants to hear from her mother but," Again, I knew what she was going to say, she was kicking me out, "Kelsi, tomorrow, you're going to need to find another place to live, I cannot be responsible for you and your kid. I'm sorry."

I broke down and cried right there. "Mom!" I begged

"No Kelsi, you need to know that your actions have consequences." She said

I ran back to my room and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed my phone and called Hannah.

"Hello?" she semi-sighed and semi-groaned. I knew by the tone of her voice she had been making out with Ryan again, I rolled my eyes and shuddered with disgust.

"Hey, It's me, I have bad news, please just stop making out with Ryan long enough to listen!" I said, beginning to cry again

"Oh my God Kelsi, what's wrong?"

I could hear Ryan on the other side of the phone saying, "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"My mom's kicking me out, I can't live at my own house anymore!" I sobbed

"Aw, Kels, that sucks, your mom is such a bitch, I can't believe that she did that, she's your mom, she should be willing to help you." She said

"Her mom isn't kicking her out is she?" Ryan said from the other side of the phone

"Ryan, not right now, go in the kitchen and I'll talk to you in a minute!" she said

We talked about the whole thing.

"Kelsi, you can stay with me, I'll call my mom ASAP!" she said

I sighed, she was such a good friend, I wouldn't know what to do with out her.

"Look, I'm going to call my mom right now, okay?" she said

I told her to go and I had to tell Jason.

I called him and told him everything, bursting into tears the second I said his name. He was so sweet about it, trying to make me feel better. I felt so much for him. I swore I was in love with him, I just wasn't ready yet.

Hannah called me back as soon as I got off the phone with Jason. I was to move in with her tomorrow. I was so happy, once again I called Jason back.

The next day, I got dressed and ready for school, my mom didn't address my presence as I left, I walked over to Hannah's and rode with her in Ryan's car.

I sat through all my classes through lunch trying to figure out what I was going to say. I was totally nervous. When the bell rang I practically ran over to Jason, Hannah, and Ryan, freaking out.

Jason kept telling me to calm down. He took my hand and led me into the lunchroom.

We sat down at our table. I got many waves and hi's from Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay. I sighed, not knowing how they were going to react.

After about ten minutes of just sitting there saying nothing, just listening to the other's talk, Hannah looked over at me and nodded.

"Hey, you guys! I have something I need to say." I said

Everyone turned and looked at me. My eyes widened in shock as I opened my mouth, "Well, I want to come out and say it, but it takes a lot, uh, me and Jason, well, I, I'm pregnant."

Troy's face turned pale white. Gabriella gasped. Chad had his head cocked to one side. Taylor's hand was over her mouth. Sharpay had an evil smirk on her face for a reason that's beyond me and Zeke, well, much to my fears, he fainted.

Sharpay rushed over and shook Zeke awake. "I swear Kelsi just said she was having a baby."

"I did" I replied

"Don't you faint again!" Sharpay hissed

Zeke shook his head and took as sip of his drink. No one felt like they could say anything.

"When are you due?" Troy asked

"I don't know, I'm going to the doctor day after tomorrow." I said

"It's going to be a gorgeous baby." Gabriella smiled, "With Jason's eyes, your smile, and your hair, and don't forget a combination of both of your great personalities!"

I smiled back. Gabriella was so nice, I absolutely loved that girl, she was awesome.

"Yeah" Taylor agreed

"And with Jason's awesome bball skills and your knack for piano, it aught to be pretty talented." Chad said

I smiled widely again as I felt Jason take my hand. For some reason at that moment I felt like everything was going to be fine. I had good friends, a great boyfriend and I felt like everything was going to be fine, well that is until I felt something come up to my throat.

"Oh God!" I said, getting up and running to the bathroom

I could hear Hannah say, "Don't run after her, it's normal, when my mom had my little brother, she got sick like that all the time."

I heard someone following after me still though. I ran into the bathroom and fell onto my knees.

I heard the door shut just as everything well you know what happens next.

"Kelsi?"

It was Gabriella.

"Yeah" I groaned

"I read in health class that morning sickness or sickness can last up to two weeks in a pregnancy." She said

I rolled my eyes giving her the same look I had given Jason a while back, "Good to know."


	3. Now or Never

Chapter 3: Now or Never

The rest of the day was really strange, I felt like Sharpay because I was being followed by Gabriella, Hannah, Martha, and Taylor for some reason and people just kind of gawked as I walked by, not expecting me to have a "following".

Then, we get into Darbus's class and I sit my stuff down and guess what urge hits me just as my butt hit the seat? I ran out of the room with everyone staring at me. Jason and Hannah ran after me this time. Jason had apparently try to come into the girl's bathroom because I heard Hannah say, "Get out of here boy! Dang!"

"Kelsi, you okay?" she asked

"Yeah" I said, standing back up

"I hate this" I said shaking my head

"Hey, Taylor told me you'd only have this for…."

"Yeah, Yeah, up to three weeks I know!" I spat out

"Sorry."

I started to walk out of the bathroom when she grabbed my hand and turned me in the direction of the mirror. She pointed at my hair, which was coming out of the claw clip and all into my face.

"Oh" I said pulling my hair down

"Let me do it" she said

Hannah brushed out my hair with her hands and stuck it up in a ponytail. "Don't bother with the clip because I don't think it likes to worship the porcelain god all that much."

I gave her a look and she smiled again. Right then, I really wished I had a friend who wasn't all that peppy.

The bell rang loudly. "Dammit!" Hannah cursed, "I'm going to have detention with Darbus again." We walked out of the bathroom as I replied, "Me too." "Me too." Jason said

"How did you know what we both have?" she said

"The ball rang and you cussed, you're going to have detention." He said

"And this is coming from the boy that thought it was okay to ask Darbus how her holidays were!" Hannah hissed

Jason rolled his eyes, "You can't let it go can you?"

Hannah smiled and shook her head.

We entered the classroom, everyone stared at us and Darbus whipped around, "Ah, Mr. Cross, Miss Nielson, and Miss Shelton, nice to see you've made it to class, do you have an excuse as to why you are late?"

"It was an emergency Ms. Darbus I swear, a real emergency." Hannah said

My head raced I prayed silently Hannah wouldn't say what the emergency was.

"And what is this emergency?"

I glanced over at Jason and Hannah with a worried look. Hannah then nodded at me, "Kelsi felt sick and I didn't want her to go by herself and I really do not know why Jason followed us."

Darbus raised an eyebrow at us, "Since Miss Nielson isn't a repeat offender like you I'll let her off, but you Miss Shelton, you will be serving detention this afternoon as well as Mr. Cross."

"But Mrs. Darbus, I have something really important this afternoon to do with Kelsi, can I reschedule?"

Darbus sighed dramatically, "Give me a reason after class and I'll consider."

We sat down as she began her lecture. Zeke tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a piece of paper.

Hannah leaned over in her seat and nodded at me. I opened it up and read:

_Kelsi, _

_You are going to have to tell Darbus, it isn't like she isn't going to know soon enough._

_Hannah_

I looked over at her and nodded. In fifteen minutes, I'll be telling Ms. Darbus that I'm pregnant, can you imagine this scene? It's going to be hor-rib-le!

As the bell rang I put my head in my hands, Jason came up behind Hannah as we walked to Ms. Darbus's desk.

"And what would be that wonderful excuse or emergency as you worded it that would keep you from making it to my class on time?" she said

I took a deep breath, "I can't do this Hannah!"

I got up and began to walk away when Jason grabbed my hand and turned me around. He shook his head at me, "Now or never."

"She can't do what?" Ms. Darbus said

"I-I…I'm…"

"You're…."

"Ms. Darbus, I'm pregnant." I winced at the last word

She gasped and looked at me, "Kelsi? How could you?"

I looked up at her, she had only called me by my first name when she was telling someone I composed a piece or wrote a musical, never to my face.

"I'm so sorry." I said, sinking into one of the desks

"I do hope you understand what a responsibility you have just taken on." She said

I nodded at her shamefully.

"Who is the father?"

Me and Hannah both pointed at Jason who was looking at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, I see, and what's the emergency that you were talking about?"

Hannah asked me if she could tell the story since I've already been through enough. I told her to go ahead. This was the time when I was glad I had that girl as my friend.

She told Ms. Darbus everything from what happened at my house to right then.

Ms. Darbus nodded, "I see, would you and Mr. Cross be willing to serve this Friday?"

"Would Thursday be okay?" Hannah said

"The sooner the better," the bell rang, "Here's a note to your next class."

We began to walk out the room before Ms. Darbus said, "And Miss Nielson, be careful with yourself."

I smiled half heartedly and walked away. We went to biology and then after school Jason came running up to my locker, "Kelsi! Troy just reminded me of something, I have to tell someone else about this."

"Who?" I asked, knowing he told his mom and dad yesterday, his dad had a fit but then got over it.

"Coach Bolton"

I shuddered. Knowing how Coach Bolton was with Troy and the musical, hearing one of his starting line up members got his girlfriend pregnant, ooh, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I feel so bad for you right now." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder

He nodded, "I feel bad for me too."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I hope so, look, I gotta go, I'll see you later." He said

"Bye" I said, he kissed me on the cheek and quickly went off

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Jason walked into the locker room and headed to Coach Bolton's office.

"Coach?" he said as he walked in

Coach Bolton looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled, "Cross, what brings you here?"

"I have something to tell you, it's a good thing you're sitting down." He said

"Why?"

"Kelsi, she's pregnant." He said, looking away

Coach Bolton stood up, "What?"

Jason nodded again.

"Who's the fath…" then it hit him, "Wait a minute, you aren't telling me that…"

Jason nodded.

"CROSS!" he yelled, "What is wrong with you guys now a days, half of my team is trying out for musicals, then you come along and tell me this!"

"Sorry coach." He said

"You aught to be, If Troy was in your shoes, the things I'd do to him." He shook his head, "Jason, you're off starting lineup."

Jason sighed and shook his head, "I am really sorry Coach."

"Get out there and go practice" he said before going back to his paper and muttering something under his breath.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After school, me and Hannah went back to my house and packed up my stuff. It was horrible, you could still tell that I had once lived here. The walls were still that pretty teal blue that I had loved since I first saw it and the ceiling was still a blending color of purple.

I walked outside and with Hannah and Ryan's help, put my stuff into the back of Ryan's car. With all the boxes, we all had to cram into the front seat, Ryan at the driver's seat, Hannah in that very small seat in the middle, her feet up on the cup holders and me by the window.

I was looking out the window when Hannah jabbed me in the side, "Don't look out the window."

"Good point!" Ryan said, glancing over at me

"Why?" I asked

"Because it moves, you watch it, the next thing that happens is that Ryan's pretty Italian leather seats are ruined." She said matter-of-factly

I glared at her, "I aught to do it just to get to you."

Ryan shook his head and went back to driving. We arrived at Hannah's house and took all the stuff inside, luckily her mom wasn't home or she would have freaked out to see me lifting stuff, as if Hannah didn't do it enough anyway.

We went inside and Hannah lead us to the guest room. It was a pretty room decorated with a blue theme.

"My mom said decorate it anyway you want." She said

I nodded putting another box down.

That night, we talked about my doctor's appointment tomorrow. She said she come with me and Jason if I wanted her to. I told her it wasn't all that necessary and that she should just hang out with Ryan instead.

The next day, Hannah rode to school with Ryan and I stayed behind and waited for Jason to come pick me up for the doctor's.

We sat there in the waiting room. I felt horrible because I stood out so bad. There were other ladies in there, but they looked much older than me, and then there was also the issue that I was so small, I'm 17 and I look like I'm 15. People were staring at me, some with a look of pity and then some with this look of disgust. I even heard one of the ladies say, "So EHS has spawned another teenage mother, what a shame." Jason must have heard it too because he took my hand quickly.

Jason sat there the whole time and fiddled with the "E" on his letterman's jacket trying to pass time and he kept asking me if it looked weird that he was the only guy in the room. It was getting really annoying really fast.

"Jason I swear if you…"

"Kelsi Nielson?" A lady came from behind the door leading to the rooms.

"Finally!"

Jason got up, tossing his head to one side to get his hair to flip to the right and followed behind me.

We got into the room and waited for the doctor. "You scared?" Jason asked

I nodded. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes Jason! I'm not killing a baby, let alone our baby!" I said

Jason nodded, "Good, I didn't want to either."

"Are you keeping it for good though, or are you giving it up for adoption?" he said

"I'm thinking about it still, I'm leaning towards keeping to for good."

Jason smiled at me, "I think that's what we should do, it doesn't feel right giving it up, you know."

Just then, the doctor came in.

According to the doctor, I was nearly three weeks along and that my morning sickness should end very soon, thank God, and that when I'm five months, we'll be able to find out if the baby is a boy or girl.

I had never seen Jason so excited then on the road home when he was talking about being a dad. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad that if anyone had to be the father of my kid at this time in my life, it was him.


	4. Moods, Music, & Meningitis

Chapter 4: Mood Swings, Musicals, and Meningitis

**(A/N: No one has meningitis in this chapter it's just mentioned a bit near the end)**

A few months passed of the same things, me having to leave class because I felt the need to get sick, me and the girls (minus Hannah because she was on the team), having to watch the varsity soccer games in the hot sun and me complaining the whole time and probably annoying everyone in a four foot radius.

It was pretty clear that I was pregnant now. It was when I was three months because of my small size but now it seems to stand out more than ever. I can't wear my cute little striped shirts anymore, I had to go out with Hannah, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Martha to look for clothes. I got a few new outfits that I'm happy with but sadly going from summer to fall they mostly only had tank tops so now I'm pregnant and sort of exposing myself more, I felt horrible, I hardly ever wore tank tops in public.

I was composing the fall musical, I couldn't really think of a super good plot so I based it off of Troy and Gabriella's story and changed the names around and named it "Confusion at North High". Yeah I know, such a good title, notice the sarcasm. Jason liked it. I didn't. Everyone else seemed to like the play itself too and saw many people showing up the audition.

We had two freshmen playing the parts of Kelly and Michael who were the Ryan and Sharpay like characters. It seemed like they couldn't do the parts right, they were horrible actors and the guy didn't get along with hardly anyone. Troy and Gabriella said since it was their story, they were going to sit this one out and now I have to deal with Ryan and Sharpay playing Jake and Samantha. It was horrible and with my mood swings, I know I didn't make it enjoyable for anyone.

Like this one time:

"Kelsi!" Sharpay said, "This can't be right, I transposed 'Breaking Free' it should be more like 'We're soarin' flyin', not We're soar-in, fly-in.'"

I head desked the piano, causing a loud sound of all the keys being pushed down filling the room.

"I don't care if you _transposed _it, you are going to sing it the way I wrote it or you won't sing it at all, you hear me!" I yelled

Hannah, who had been working backstage on an outfit for the show ran on stage pulling me out of Sharpay's face and to the side.

"Hey, Kelsi, why don't you call Jason to come and get you and then I'll run practice with the CD, okay, because you need to breathe!" she said

I nodded, grabbed my things and left as Hannah began to go back to Ryan and Sharpay's little issue with the song.

Two days after that, I had another doctor's appointment.

Me and Jason went into the familiar doctor's office and sat down until the doctor called us back.

We went through the usual procedure until he said, "Do you want to know what sex your baby is?"

Jason smiled at me and I quickly said, "Yes!"

The doctor did the ultrasound and looked in the screen. He then turned around with a smile on his face, "Come see something"

Jason looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, I shrugged at him and he walked over and looked in the screen.

"What are we supposed to be seeing dude?" Jason said

"See that head right there?" the doctor said

I nodded.

"See the other one?"

Suddenly my world stopped, through gritted teeth I said, "What other one?"

He pointed to the screen again. Jason soon caught on, "Oh my God"

"Kelsi, Jason, you two are going to be the hopefully proud parents of twins."

I glanced at Jason, who had this goofy grin on his face, "Awesome!" he said

"You're kidding right?" I said, still in shock

"Not kidding" The doctor said, "You want to know whether their girls or boys?"

Jason nodded at the doctor. I made a face and laid back down as he went over my stomach again.

"Baby number one is, drumroll please," the doctor said pointing to one of the babies on the screen, he studied the screen and then nodded, "A girl"

I then smiled widely, I was going to have a little girl. I would get to decorate a room in bright pink and buy those little dresses I used to look in the window with Gabriella and Hannah and make over thinking they were so cute, and I would be my daughter's hero.

"Baby number two is…." He paused, "Another girl"

I could pretty much hear the glass that was shattering in poor Jason's mind. Correction, I'd get to buy two cute dresses, decorate one room. I was still overly happy.

"Are you sure there isn't like one little future basketball playing dude?" Jason said

The doctor nodded, "Yep, two girls, and if they look anything like you two, to very beautiful girls."

"Maybe one will be a tomboy." I said to Jason

He nodded and smiled happily.

When we got out of the doctor's office we went back to school at Lunch everyone was asking me all these questions, I finally said, "No one's asking me the most important question yet."

Then Sharpay's jaw dropped and I automatically knew that she knew, "Oh my God, you guys know what you're having don't you!"

I nodded.

"Oh my gosh, tell us!" Taylor said happily

I looked at Jason and smiled, "Two little girls"

"Aww…." Gabriella said, "Now we'll have two more little shopping buddies."

"Wait a minute," Troy said, "Two? As in twins?"

I nodded again.

"No way!" Martha said

"Yes way."

"Wow" was all that Troy could say

"We have so got to celebrate," Hannah said, "Everyone come over to my house tomorrow night!"

"Cool!" Chad said

"I'm going to go out and buy one of those baby name books!" Sharpay said, clapping her hands happily

I laughed at her, "You do that Shar."

The next night, as planned everyone came to Hannah's and we ordered a pizza and watched a movie.

Sharpay, Hannah, and Gabriella were all hunched around the promised baby name book and reading names to me.

"Jessica?" Hannah said

I shook my head, "No"

"Jordan?" Gabriella said

"Ooh, I like that, put a sticky note on that page." I replied

Hannah had stolen her mom's pink sticky notes to stick on the pages of the book.

"Janelle?" Sharpay said

"That's my middle name, I don't really like that all that much." I replied

We had moved on to "K" when Ryan had joined in.

"Katherine?" he said

"No" I replied

"Kasey?" Hannah said

"No" I replied

"Kendra?" Sharpay said

"I like that one." I said

"Kameron?" Gabriella said

"Nope" I said

Jason walked over and stared over Sharpay's shoulder.

"What names have you gotten so far?" he asked

Hannah picked up the book and flipped through the pages, "Jordan, Kendra, and now Kayleigh."

"I don't like the last one." Jason said, making a face

"Well I do so you're out of luck." I snapped

"Moo-d Swi-ngs!" Sharpay said in a sing song voice

I turned to her and shot her a glare.

"Karaoke time!" Hannah and Taylor said, bringing a karaoke machine

"Last time one of us did karaoke together, it ended up turning the whole school upside down and landed us here!" Chad said

"Our point exactly." Hannah said, setting it up

"I'll do it!" Ryan said

He flipped through some of the CD's and then found one, putting it in.

"Jason, Troy, Chad, Zeke, come here!" he said

I had no clue what he was going to do. Hannah made a remark about being scared to Taylor.

The boys all high fived and picked up microphones.

_**Ryan:**_

_**I'm through with standin' in line  
to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
and I'm never gonna win  
this life hasn't turned out  
quite the way I want it to be**_

_**Zeke:  
(Tell me what you want)  
**_

_**Troy:  
I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me**_

_**Zeke:  
--(Yea, So what you need)--  
**_

_**Chad:  
I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)—**_

_**  
Jason:  
I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)**_

_**  
Ryan:  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
**_

_**All:  
[CHORUS  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny   
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...  
**_

_**Ryan:  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
**_

_**Troy:  
I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free**_

_**Zeke:  
--(I'll have the quesadilla, ha-ha,)--  
**_

_**Chad:  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion**_

Zeke:  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  


_**Jason:  
I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name  
**_

_**All:  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
**_

_**Ryan:  
I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip --sync-- 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong  
**_

_**All:  
Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in Hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial,well**_

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

When they had finished, we all had died laughing. It was so stupid it was funny.

"You guys are idiots!" Hannah laughed

"We know" Troy replied

By the end of the night, we had all sang about five songs each, I only sang two, I wasn't a very good singer and didn't really want to show it.

When everyone had went home me and Jason had decided on four possibilities: Jordan, Justine, Kayleigh, and Kendra.

Hannah seemed to like Kayleigh and Justine a lot for some reason. Troy voted on Jordan and Kayleigh. Chad said Kendra and Kayeligh. Taylor liked Jordan and Justine. Zeke said Jordan and Kendra, Sharpay liked Jordan and Kayleigh too, so did Martha and Gabriella but Ryan liked Justine and Jordan.

When Hannah's mom came home we asked her and she loved Kayliegh and Justine. I'm not a big fan of Justine because it makes me think of Justin Timberlake. That name was Jason's idea.

The next Monday, everyone was still in deep discussion of our little party on Friday and the Musical which was going down on Friday. I dreaded having to sit on the side of that stage, lights still bearing down on me, knowing I'd be, as my mom used to say, sweating like a whore in church.

And, to make things worse, Jason's mother forced us to go to a counseling session for un-wed teenage parents at the recreation center. I could have died. It was horrible, we went to that right after school.

When we went in there, there was three other couples already seated and one girl sitting by herself. We went over and sat beside her.

"Hi" she said, turning toward us, "I'm Danielle"

"Hi, I'm Kelsi, this is Jason." I said pointing back to him. The girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was fairly pretty.

"How old are you?" she asked

"17" I replied, "He just turned 18, I'm turning 18 in three weeks"

"Happy early birthday, I'm 16." She said

My heart sank. I felt bad for me, well this girl was 16 and had to go through life like this.

"Are you a sophomore or a junior?" I asked

"Sophmore" she said under her breath

"Where's your boyfriend?" Jason asked

I shot him a glare. I thought that was pretty rude to say, but that's just me.

"Oh, we walked out." She said

"I'm so sorry." Jason said

"It's fine."

Not long after that the instructor came in and talked to us all. We all had to share our stories and plans. Jason told the story for me because I didn't honestly think I could do it.

When we left, he dropped me off at Hannah's and I went inside. Hannah and Ryan were on the couch, Hannah had her back up against his legs, and they were watching TV.

"Hey Kels!" she said

I sat down and began to tell her about Danielle.

"That's horrible." She said

Ryan nodded, "Whoever her boyfriend is needs to be beaten to a pulp."

Hannah nodded in agreement.

The next day was the musical, so I went into the music room and Ryan went over his parts with Hannah singing Sharpay's and then he went home.

I had to get all my stuff ready and Hannah had to sit in my room, hanging off my bed like a monkey and complaining about having to get a shot the next day.

"I don't understand why I have to get a meningitis shot right now, I thought I needed it before college, my mom said I needed one now for an 'obvious' reason." She said

I turned around and gave her a stern look, "You make out with Ryan, you drink after Ryan, and Ryan has kissed Gabriella, Amy, and Lauren, do the math Hannah!"

"Oh" she said, getting up

"Did you finish Sharpay's dress yet?" I asked

"Who are you, my mother?" she said

"No, I was wondering since tomorrow is the freaking musical from hell!"

She burst out laughing.

"And what is so funny?" I said

"You're mood swings are hilarious!" she said in between gasps of laughter

"No they're not!" I said, somewhat beginning to cry

"Kelsi, god, I didn't mean it like that, you know!" she said

Her phone vibrated loudly again.

"Bet you five bucks it's Ryan." I said

"And you are….incorrect, it's Zeke, ooh, burn!" she said, picking up her phone and reading the text.

I looked at her, her face was blank.

"What?"

"I cannot read what Zeke has typed but if my text-IQ is correct he just typed "Oh my God, Sharpay made the cheerleading squad."

"What! Are you sure!" I said

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious."

Her phone vibrated again, she read the message to me, "She did it to get out of detention"

I burst out laughing, this would be a hilarious picture. Sharpay plus cheer outfit plus basketball team equals pure comedy for me, Hannah, Gabriella, and Taylor.

Little did I know, this basketball season was going to be anything but ordinary.


	5. No Matter What

Chapter 5: No Matter What

When I was six months pregnant, things started getting really odd. Hannah and Ryan were extremely clingy, which was getting on my last nerve. Sharpay was cheerleading. Enough said. The basketball season was in full swing and it looked like we'd be going for our second year in a row winning the championship.

I wasn't allowed to compose the winter musical because Ms. Darbus freaked out if I got anywhere near the stage for fear I'd fall or something.

I was moving in with Jason and his mom (his parents were divorced like mine) in a week and me and the girls were picking out décor for the room.

One Saturday me, Hannah, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor went to Baby's R Us to look at cribs and stuff

We were in the bedding section looking at sheets and comforters and such.

"Hey, what about this one?" Gabriella said, picking up a pink frilly comforter

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not big on that."

"What about this one?" Taylor held up a green printed one with flowers on it

I shook my head. I walked through until a pink comforter with pink and purple polka dotted prints on it caught my eye.

"This is it!" I smiled happily showing the set to them.

"I love it!" Sharpay smiled

By the end of the trip, we had a car seat, that comforter, a mobile with cats on it that played a song that kind of sounded like 'Breaking Free', or at least to Gabriella it did, four pairs of pajamas, two identical pink dresses, and one pair of blue booties and one pair of pink ones, which was Taylor's idea to tell the two girls apart.

We went home to find Troy, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and Chad in the spare room at Jason's house painting it light pink.

"Oh my gosh guys!" I gasped, smiling widely, "It looks so pretty, where did you get the paint?"

"It was extra from Sharpay's room and bathroom." Ryan said

Then Sharpay came in, "What if I need to touch up my room?"

"You're SOL" Chad said

Sharpay angrily tossed her arms over her chest and stormed out.

"I'm going in the living room," I said, "This paint smells horrible."

Minutes later, they all piled into the kitchen, pink paint smudged on their faces.

"Hey Ryan," Hannah said, taking out her phone and flipping it open, "Say cheese"

I watched as Ryan smiled widely and waved into the camera and Hannah took the picture. She then walked over to me and flipped open her phone showing me that she had set that picture as her background. It was rather funny because Ryan had pink across his cheeks like that stuff football players put on their cheeks and he had it on his lime green baseball hat.

I went over to Jason and tossed my arms around his neck and quickly kissed him on the lips. "I cannot believe you did this, you are so awesome!"

He smiled down at me, "Thanks, I got the idea and Ryan got the paint and then I called everyone else."

"You are amaz..ow!" I grabbed my side and slid down near the floor.

"Kelsi?" Jason said, getting down at my level

Gabriella had rushed over and got at my other side, "Are you alright? Nothing other than your side is hurting right?"

I nodded.

"I think one of them must have kicked." She said, standing back up. Jason then stood back up.

She kicked again.

"I really wish she'd stop it!" I said, standing back up

Troy and Chad laughed quietly. "Come on guys, we have another coat to put on." Chad said, "WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET 'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The girls laughed as they watched them go back into the room. Amazing thing was up until this next part, I hadn't had any cravings. "Hey you know what I'm feeling right now?"

"What?" Hannah said, with a bit of trepidation in her voice

"Some of those cookies Zeke made a few weeks ago, the cinnamon raisin ones that Sharpay said could make someone sick."

"You're kidding right?" Sharpay said in disgust

"Nah" I said

"She's not, she's having a cra-ving." Hannah said

"You are really annoying, you know that." Sharpay said to Hannah

Hannah stuck her tounge out at Sharpay and made a face.

"Hey Hannah Montana, come here!" Ryan called out

"Hold on!" Hannah said, as she ran down the hall to Ryan's call.

I waited for a minute before I heard Hannah's shrill shriek and she bolted out of the room and back into the living room, pink paint on her face and down the sides of her purple t shirt.

Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing. "Your," she said, pointing to me, Taylor and Troy, "Boyfriends are dead"

"What about yours?" Taylor asked

"He already knows he's dead." She said, wiping the paint off her face.

"Love you babe!" Ryan yelled from in the other room. The rest of the guys burst out laughing.

The next day, we prepared to move me from Hannah's to Jason's. Jason and Ryan put all my stuff in their cars and unpacked it. The paint was still drying in the kids' room and I couldn't decorate it for a few days.

I got lucky, Jason's mom actually liked me and said she'd help take care of the babies when they born since my mom showed no interest in it at all.

I was in the yard trying to help the guys the best I could. Ms. Cross ran out into the yard and shooed me away from a box I was going to pick up, "Don't you do it Kelsi, let me do it or for that matter, Jason!"

I got ushered inside and told to sit down and not to move until the guys were done.

That night, Jason walked me outside into the backyard. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Hold on, don't open your eyes yet." He said

"I won't." I promised

I honestly had no clue what he was doing, no lie.

I heard him move around a bit and then he told me to open my eyes. He was kneeled down on one knee with a box in his hand, a diamond ring in the box.

I smiled, feeling tears rush to my eyes.

"Kelsi, I know you're going to think I'm just marrying you because you're having the kids, but I'm not Kels, I know I told you this in the heat of the moment nearly seven months ago, but I really mean it right now, I love you Kelsi." He said

I let the tears slide down my cheeks as he slid the ring on my figer, "Will you marry me?"

"Jason, we're too young." I said

"Okay, we'll wait it out, but when the time comes will you?" he said

"Yes Jason, when the time comes." I smiled

He stood up and pulled me into a passionate kiss, "I love you Kelsi"

"I love you too Jason." I said

With those four words, I knew he was the one, he was right for me. Even if we didn't make the right decision at the beginning, I knew I was right now.


	6. Victory

Chapter 6: Victory

As soon as Jason proposed, I went inside and called Hannah. I told her everything that Jason has said and done.

"Aww…" she said, "That's so sweet, I want to hug him now for being so sweet!"

I laughed at her. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?" she asked me

"Yep" I replied "Look, Ryan's coming over, I've got to go." She said

"Okay, bye" I replied. Right after that, I picked out my clothes for tomorrow and went and told Jason goodnight, giving him a kiss and then going to bed.

The next day, I went to school with Jason. I met Hannah at her locker with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey girl!" she said, "How are you holding up."

"Better" I said

"Good" She replied

Everything seemed to be going really well, that is until sixth period that day. I started to feel cramping in my side. I thought one of the babies was just kicking and then the other side cramped up too. I hissed in pain and clutched my side. Troy was sitting beside me, he looked over with a look of worry on his face, "You okay?" he whispered.

"I…" I gasped in pain again, "Don't know."

Troy looked around for a moment. I didn't want to draw attention to myself but I knew something was going wrong.

Troy raised his hand, the teacher, Mrs. Saunders called on him, "Mr. Bolton"

"I don't really know how to say this, but Kelsi, uh, I think she may be, er, going into labor." He said

I put my head in my hands, knowing everyone's eyes now were on me, yet again.

She quickly ran over to me asking if I was okay, the pain was still there and I told her. Gabriella rushed over, "I think I need to take her to the nurse."

"Gabriella, you do that, and Mr. Bolton, go get Mr. Cross, where is he Kelsi?" she asked me

I had to focus, if Troy's thoughts were correct I needed to find Jason, "He's in Algebra"

Troy ran out of the room. Gabriella and Mrs. Saunders helped me up and Taylor was sent to go get the nurse. The nurse came back and ushered me into a wheel chair.

They wheeled me into the office where Jason and Troy were sitting. "Jason!" I said

Jason ran over and kissed me on the lips and took my hand, "Everything's going to be fine okay."

I nodded, "I hope you're right."

The ambulance came just as the bell rang and all the other students piled into the lobby watching the scene.

When we got to the hospital, they put me in a room, "Am I going into labor?" I asked the nurse.

"We don't know yet Miss Nielson, we'll run a check and then tell you." The nurse said

"Where's Jason?" I said

"Mr. Cross?" she asked

"Yes, Jason Cross?"

"Is he the father, or that Troy Bolton boy?"

"Jason is!" I practically yelled at the lady, but I had a reason, I was scared to death, frustrated and in pain.

"Okay, I'll send someone to go get him." She said

A few minutes later, Jason came in. "I heard you chewed out a nurse." He laughed

"It isn't funny!" I said through gritted teeth

"Yes it is." He said

I rolled my eyes at him as the nurse came back in.

"Miss Nielson, Mr. Cross, Kelsi isn't going into labor, she is having Braxton Hicks contractions, they come and go within the last three or four months of pregnancy, don't get scared if they happen occasionally, when you are to get nervous is when they don't stop, then you come back." She said

I nodded at her and looked at Jason. He looked as if he was attempting to process this whole thing. I know it had to be a lot for him. I kinda felt bad for him.

I had to wait for an hour after they stopped the BH contractions. "I'm so sorry Jase." I told him.

"It's okay, there's nothing you could have done about it, really." He replied, "I was just freaked out and kind of excited because I thought that by the end of the day, I was going to be a dad."

He pushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too." He said

I went home and got attacked by Chad, Hannah, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Gabriella as soon as we got inside. Troy was still with us from school. I sat down and told the whole story.

"Yeah, we got paged to the office and when we got in there and we didn't see you guys we just knew what happened." Gabriella said

"Let's just say Principal Matsui had his hands full with the mess that was that lobby when you guys left." Chad said

"Yeah, it was a total mess." Zeke said, "Hey, I baked you some cookies."

He handed me the bag filled with sugar cookies with light pink icing on it.

"Shar made the icing." Zeke smiled, taking Sharpay's hand.

"Zeke, all I did was take white icing, drop red food coloring in it and stir it." She said

"Don't be modest."

By that last sentence everyone had bust out laughing.

"I bet Principal Matsui is still pretty shaken up from this incident." Hannah laughed, "You should have seen his face, he was whiter than that wall." She said pointing to the wall.

"Dude, it was priceless." Chad said

"I'm glad you guys had fun during this whole fiasco!" I said, tossing my hands up dramatically.

"Sorry Kels." Hannah said

The next month was thankfully nothing like that week. I only had Braxton Hicks once after that and all I did was go get Jason and go in the living room just in case. He then suggested I go ahead and pack up a duffle bag just in case I go into real labor.

I tossed my Wildcats P.E. bag on my bed and put some of my clothes in the bag.

Around three weeks later, the Wildcats had made it to the championship for the second year in a row! Jason was so excited I put on one of his school shirts (mine wouldn't fit) and went to the game and met up with Hannah. Sharpay being a cheerleader wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to us, even weirder, Ryan had tried out for the basketball team and made it, he was now number 11 on the Wildcats team.

Hannah was super excited for Ryan to the point that that's all she talked about until the game started, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay was out on the court with the rest of the cheerleaders doing their pre-game routine.

The game began shortly after that. The first point made was by Zeke. At the end of the second quarter, the Wildcats were ahead 16 to 12. In the third quarter I started to feel some pain in my stomach. "Not again." I thought

Then I felt a wet sensation on my leg, "Oh my God, Hannah!"

Hannah turned around, "Kelsi did your water just break?"

I nodded.

I had no clue what to do, Jason was on the court and Hannah and Gabriella were panicking.

"Hannah, go tell Coach Bolton what just happened, and Gabriella, please help me to the car." I begged

Hannah shot out of her seat and ran over to where Coach Bolton was.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Coach Bolton! Coach Bolton!" Hannah yelled running over to him.

"Miss Shelton, what are you interrupting my coaching for?" he said

"I need Jason Cross and Ryan Evans off the court now, Kelsi's water broke!" she said quickly

Coach Bolton's eyes widened as he yelled, "EVANS, CROSS OF THE COURT IT'S AN EMERGENCY, MARTIN, KROUGER, GET OUT THERE!"

Jason and Ryan ran over to the scene, "What's up coach?" Jason said

"KELSI'S WATER BROKE, YOU NEED TO GET TO YOUR CAR RIGHT NOW!" Hannah yelled

"That" Coach Bolton said

Jason ran ahead of Hannah and Ryan as they sped after him, "Jason wait up!" Hannah said

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I had been in the car for about ten minutes by the time I saw Jason running to the car clad in his #23 jersey.

"Get in!" Gabriella yelled.

I watched my best friend, my boyfriend, and her boyfriend pile into the car.

Suddenly a roar of the song "Animals" by Nickleback filled the car.

Jason pulled out his phone and answered it. "Yeah, don't forfeit, just come as soon as possible, yeah Troy, I want this championship, do not forfeit do you hear me!" he said

"They're forfeiting!" Hannah said

"No, shh!" Jason said, flipping his hand over at her

"Gabriella, Troy is coming as soon as the game is over, Taylor is still at the game and her and Chad are coming as soon as the game is over too, Sharpay is on her way, Zeke is meeting up with her when the game's done, Martha is on her way as well." Jason said

"Okay Jason, how long do I have to wait before we get to the god forsaken hospital!" I yelled

"Kelsi, I'm trying to drive okay, I'm not used to Jason's SUV okay." Gabriella said, her voice was shaking and I could tell she was freaked out.

We finally arrived at the hospital Jason went over to the check in desk and told the situation. The nurse rushed me and Jason back into a room, leaving the rest of them in the waiting room.

They got me changed and in a bed. They said in a matter of an hour I aught to have both of my girls. I didn't know whether to panic or be excited.

About twenty minutes later they told me I was ready to push. I cannot describe my feelings there, it was terrible.

"Jason Cross I hate you! We are not getting married! I hope to God your team lost tonight too, it serves you right dammit!" I yelled in mid push

I didn't look at Jason, but I could picture the look on his face, because the doctor said, "Don't worry, once this is all over she'll be back to normal I swear."

"Good" Jason sighed

The doctor then told me to push again, "God Jason, let go of me!"

Jason released my hand and backed up, "Where are you going Jason, please come back, I can't do this without you!" I said

The doctor laughed quietly as Jason walked back to me and picked my hand back up.

"Okay, here comes baby number one."

There was a pause and then a loud wail of crying. I smiled up at Jason who was looking over at the doctor who was handing our baby over to a nurse to get cleaned up, "It's a girl"

Jason kissed my forehead, "One down one to go."

I grabbed his hand as the doctor told me to push again. Within no time I had my other baby.

"It's a boy."

"No way, what?" Jason said, "I thought it was supposed to be another girl?"

"Nope, it's plain as day that this child is indeed a boy." The nurse said

Jason came back with our son in his arms. "Hey Kels, meet….Justin."

"Aw, it's Justine shortened to fit a boy." I said, taking the baby in my arms, "Aww…Jason he looks just like you."

It was the truth, he had a full head of dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and that distant expression on his face.

He walked away for a moment and came back with the other baby in his arms, "And this is Kayleigh."

"Hey sweetie." I said, holding onto her hand

"Switch?" Jason smiled at me. I nodded at him as he took Justin and I took Kayleigh.

"By the way, the middle names are up to you." He said. I thought about it for a minute and said, "Justin Jason Cross and Kayleigh Hannah Cross"

"You didn't name her after yourself?" he said

"Nope I named her after her god mother." I smiled

"I love you Kelsi." Jason said

"I love you too." I said, feeling a tear fall from my eye

A few hours later, when I was asleep, Jason told me that the gang came in.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You can come in now." The nurse said

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Hannah came into the room.

"Hey dude!" Chad said looking down at the little boy in Jason's arms, "He's….wow."

"You wanna take him?" Jason said, holding the boy out to Chad. Chad nodded and took the little boy in his arms. "That's Justin Jason Cross." He smiled as he said his own last name on his child's.

Gabriella was standing over Kayleigh's little bed with Hannah and Taylor staring down at her.

"That's Kayleigh," he paused, "Hannah Cross"

Hannah looked up at Jason, "Kayleigh what?"

"You heard me right, she's named after you." Jason said, "She's your god child."

"No way, basketball playing daddy say what?" she said

Troy and Gabriella laughed at the girl. "Yep" Jason said picking up the little girl and handing her over to Hannah.

"Thank you" she said to Jason looking down at her. Ryan came up behind her and looked down at her, "She's beautiful, Jason."

"Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi decided to leave Justin to you, you're his god parents." He said

A single tear fell down Gabriella's face as she looked over at the baby who was now in Troy's arms.

Jason went over and took Justin back from Troy and held him close to him.

"You're going to be a great dad Jason." Sharpay said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks." He replied

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. Jason was asleep, still in his basketball jersey with Kayleigh in his arms in a chair over by the window. Troy and Gabriella were still there. Justin was now in Kayleigh's bed. I wanted to pick up Justin and get him out of the bed before the doctor came back.

A few moments later, Troy woke up. "You feeling better Kelsi?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied, "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He replied

"Can you get Justin and bring him here?" I said

He nodded and picked up the little boy who was wide awake.

He handed him to me. "Hey bud, did Daddy put you in sissy's bed, shame on him," I said to the little boy

Troy smiled at me, "You and Jason were meant for this, you were meant to be parents."

"Thanks Troy." I smiled

"He looks just like Jason, but she's a good mixture of you both." He said

"I know."

"Hey, I forgot, I brought you guys something." He said, turning around and then turning back around.

He had a huge basketball shaped trophy in his hands.

I gasped, "You won!"

"Yeah" he said, "We wanted to give you this. Zeke has the game ball and is giving it to Jason tomorrow, we thought it'd be cool if you had the trophy to add the memories of this night, Chad thought it would look awesome in the room, which by the way, half is going to be painted blue tomorrow on behalf of the East High Varsity basketball team and its coach."

I let Troy take Justin as I held the trophy in my hands, "I don't know what to say, thank you so much, you guys are the greatest."

"2008 Division 4 Champions; Albuquerque district, EAST HIGH WILDCATS, team captain Troy Bolton." I read aloud, "February 20th, 2008."

"That's amazing." I said as I sat the Trophy on the table beside me and took Justin back from Troy.

"Go Wildcats!" I said, hugging Justin gently


	7. We're Still All In This Together

Chapter 7: We're Still All In This Together

By the last full day I had to spend in the hospital, Jason was going stir crazy because of having to stay in that tiny room, and the fact his mom kept coming in and out and bothering him to no end concerning my health, and the only time he ever left the room was to get something to eat.

"I am so glad to be getting out of here tomorrow!" Jason groaned, staring at the ceiling while rocking Justin.

"Sure you are, but try being hooked up to all this crap, and being stuck in this bed, think you're going crazy now?" I smiled sarcastically

He then stood up and walked over to the side of my bed and sat down, "Hey, but there's an even better side to this, when we leave tomorrow, we'll start our new life, together," he smiled as he said the last word, taking my hand, I smiled back at him, completely speechless.

Then the door burst open and Hannah and Ryan flew in hand in hand, Hannah had a blue bag in one hand and Ryan had a pink one.

"Hey guys!" Jason said

"Hey, I just remembered as the team was painting yesterday that you had two frilly dresses packed in that bag," she said, pointing to the Wildcat bag on the small vanity, "And I don't know how Jason would react to the idea of putting his son in a pink dress, so I grabbed Ryan and ran back to Baby's R Us, and went through several outfits until I found one right for the occasion."

I opened up the one with Kayleigh's name on the side to reveal a little red onesie that looked as if it were designed to be some sort of vest with a white bit showing like a shirt.

"That's not all." Hannah smiled

I dug deeper into the bag to pull out a tiny red pleated skirt, and then, when I laid the skirt on top of the little one piece shirt, I got what it was.

"Oh my Gosh, it's a red white and gold mini cheerleading outfit!" I gasped

Hannah nodded, "The best is yet to come," she nodded toward the blue bag.

Jason opened it up and took out a rather oversized little T-Shirt with the words: "EAST HIGH WILDCATS: GET CHA' HEAD IN THE GAME" on it with a basketball in the center.

"It's a 2T, that's the smallest they had at the school store and I still thought it would be so cute on those little pictures they have to take tomorrow!" she smiled happily

"That's awesome!" Jason said

"I thought with you guys winning the championship game on their birthday, I thought it'd be cute." She said

I had a huge smile on my face, Hannah was such a dork, but she's my best friend.

A few minutes after that Chad and Taylor came in. Taylor glanced up from holding Kayleigh, "Hey Kelsi, are you coming back to school?"

"No, I'm doing everything from home and Jason's going to take it back." I said

"I understand." She said

"Jason is going back in a week though." I replied. I hated missing the end of my senior year but I knew I had to be responsible for what had happened and take care of my kids.

"So, Hannah told me about Jason proposing, when are you two tying the knot?" Taylor said happily

"Right before college, that's what we decided the night after the twins were born." I replied, looking down at the ring on my finger.

"Are you going to prom?" she said

I sighed, "I don't know, it depends on if Jason's mom wants to keep Justin and Kayleigh, but I really want to go," I know I was probably pouting when I said that, because I had secretly been dreaming of my senior prom since I was 9.

"Oh." She said

When they had left and Jason finally came back from getting something to eat and the nurse came and took the babies back to the nursery we talked about the whole prom thing.

"I don't know Kels, I don't think it would feel right, you know." He said

"I guess" I said, "Jason, even though we're parents now, we're still not all grown up."

"Kelsi, look, going out to parties and us just don't add up to equal anything good, I mean the last time we went out and had a big party, it landed us here."

I felt my eyes burn with tears, "Jason, I never," I shook my head, "And you said you were happy, you were excited, you lied to me!"

"Kelsi, no I swear." He said, standing up

"Now I'm going to be 18 and a mom without anywhere to go and no one to rely on but my best friend and her boyfriend, and I can't dump all of my problems on Hannah and Ryan right now, okay!" I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes, putting my head in my hand.

"I'm sorry Kelsi, come on, I didn't mean it, I swear!" he said

"Whatever" I said. He slowly walked up to me and put both of his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and cried, "Jason I am so scared, what are we going to do, we are responsible for two little lives, I don't know what to do."

He gently stroked my back and kissed me on the head, "We'll be fine Kels, I know this is freaky right now, but when we get out of here tomorrow, everything will be fine, I promise."

I nodded as he laid me back down gently on the bed. He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I love you Jase" I said

He smiled again, "Love you too Kelsi."

He pulled up a seat and sat next to the bed holding my hand until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Jason like I've seen in many times in Darbus's class, his arms crossed on the bed his head on top of his arms. I smiled, running my hand through his dark brown hair.

He made a face as he woke up, "Morning Kelsi"

"Morning Jason" I smiled at him, my smile widened, "Today's the day!"

He sat straight up and smiled widely, "Yeah it is!"

A few hours later, the doctor came in and checked me for the last time and unhooked me from the many machines and let me get dressed. I still had baby weight, but could fit into one of Hannah's T-Shirts, which is new to me because I could never borrow her clothes when I was younger because she was so much taller than me, and I was then dressed in one of her blue T-Shirts.

Jason slid the huge T-Shirt over Justin, who was not fond of that thing at all, he tried to bite at it and pull at it the whole time.

I dressed Kayleigh in the tiny cheer outfit, as I picked her up to look at her once more before putting her in the carrier that Troy had dropped off from Jason's house I smiled at her, "Your Auntie Sharpay would be so proud!"

Jason laughed as he sat Justin in the other carrier and we headed downstairs. They took the going home pictures of the kids and we put the seats in Jason's SUV and headed to his house.

When we got there, there was already several cars pulled in the driveway, I noticed one that belonged to Ryan and that pink convertible that everyone knew who drove it.

When we went inside the whole place was decorated in pink and blue and there was a huge banner hanging in the living room above the fire place that read: "WELCOME HOME JASON, KELSI, JUSTIN, AND KAYLEIGH" and then at the bottom, everyone had put their hand print at the bottom and signed beside it, girls in pink and the boys in blue.

"Wait! There's more" Gabriella said, ushering me back to the bedroom.

We went back in the nursery and everything was already set up. Half of the room was the original pink and the other half was a faded denim colored blue. There were two changing tables and on the wall beside them were both kids initials in those little wooden letters that you nail to the wall.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" I said, "Where did you get all the stuff?"

"That chair," Gabriella said pointing to a brown rocking chair near the window, "Was my abuelas and then she gave it to me when I was 13, and I couldn't use it anymore so I couldn't think of a better way to get rid of it."

"Kayleigh's changing table was mine," Sharpay said, "And Justin's was Ryan's."

I felt like I was going to cry, I had such good friends. Zeke then came rushing back to the room and said, "Hey, you guys, you've got to see this!"

We all went back into the living room and looked, Jason was asleep in the recliner with Kayleigh in his arms, who was asleep as well and Ryan had somehow managed to fall asleep in the other recliner with Justin in his arms.

Everyone laughed quietly, trying not to wake anyone up and Hannah looked over at me, "So this is love?"

"Apparently"


	8. Sleepless In Albuquerque

Chapter 8: Sleepless In Albuquerque

**(For once, this chapter is no one's POV, and if it switches, I mention it! Happy Reading!)**

A loud wail filled the entire space in the Cross house.

Jason sat up in bed, "Kayleigh," he groaned, getting up and walking to the pink side of the nursery.

He picked up the little girl and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He gently kissed her on the forehead as she began to fall asleep again.

"Thank you God" he said, staring up at the ceiling

He glanced over in the rocker and then noticed that Kelsi was sitting in the chair with Justin in her arms.

He smiled at her as he walked over and put Kayleigh down in her bed gently. He then walked over and got Justin from Kelsi, causing Kelsi to wake up, "Jason?" she said

"Shh.." he said as he put the boy back in his crib

As Kelsi stood up, Jason put an arm around her and lead her back to his room.

"Jase," she said groggily, "You know I can't be in here."

He smiled a bit, "You have an excuse."

She sighed and crawled into bed as Jason put an arm around her waist. "I love you." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "You too." She yawned

In only a matter of twenty minutes, another cry was heard from the nursery.

Jason felt Kelsi get up. "No, you stay, I'll go." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied

He got up and walked in. He went with his instinct and walked over to the pink side of the room. Sure enough, Kaylie lay in her bed, crying. He picked her up and bounced her a little bit.

"Either you're becoming a daddy's girl, which I would have no problem with, or you really like to hear your own voice." He said.

He then heard Kelsi somewhat yell from the other room, "Jason, she's hungry."

"Duh!" he whispered sarcastically, "I haven't slept for three days, of course I remember when the last time she ate, even though everything is one huge blur!"

He walked into the kitchen, shifting the little girl in his arms where he could fix the bottle, "And by the way," he said to her, "You can never tell your mom what I said back there, never," he smiled

He fixed it in the little pink bottle and sat down in the recliner, pulling the foot rest up and adjusting Kayleigh to eat.

He sat there, looking down at his little girl, "You know, your Aunt Gabby seems to think you look a lot like me, but I swear dudette, you look just like your mom."

Kelsi got up and walked to the end of the hallway looking out to see Jason in the recliner with his daughter. She smiled at what he said and went back to bed, "He's got it all under control." She smiled again as she fell back to sleep.

After Kayleigh fell asleep, Jason took the bottle out of her mouth and just lay there with her and sighed, "It isn't like you aren't going to wake up again." With that, he adjusted himself and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kelsi walked into the living room with Justin in her right arm. She walked over and sat in the recliner beside Jason's.

He stirred slightly and then woke up. "Morning sleepy head." Kelsi smiled happily

"Morning Kels." He said, "I cannot believe she slept after that."

Kelsi laughed slightly. "I have a theory." Jason said

"And what is that?" she smiled

"She's the biggest daddy's girl in this entire world." He said

Kelsi laughed, "I think you're right, she loves yah Jase."

"That's good." He sighed

Soon, Jason's mom walked in, "How was your second night as parents?"

"Pretty good." Kelsi smiled, "We've figured out that Kayleigh's a daddy's girl."

Jason smiled and looked down at his daughter who was still asleep in his arms.

"Aww…" his mom said

"Where's Justin?" she asked

"Oh," Kelsi began, "He's in bed."

"You caught a break." His mom replied, "When Jason was little it seemed like he would never go to sleep."

Jason smiled and pointed at the little girl in his arms.

Kelsi laughed and rolled her eyes.

That afternoon, there was a knock on the door, like clockwork, it was Hannah and Ryan, Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey guys." Kelsi said

"How's parenting?" Ryan said

"Pretty good." She replied, "Are you coming in?"

"Nope, we have a proposition." Hannah said

Kelsi laughed, "And what is that?"

"We, meaning me, Troy, Hannah, and Ryan keep the kids on Friday night and you, meaning you and Jason, go out and do something." Gabriella said

"No way!" Kelsi gasped

"Yes way!" Hannah said

"Hold on," Kelsi said, "And I mean that literally," she said, handing Kayleigh over to Ryan.

She went back in the nursery where Jason was changing Justin's clothes.

"You will never believe this!"

"What?" he said

"Hannah, Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan offered to babysit on Friday where we can finally get out of here!" she smiled

"No way!" he said

"That's what I said!" she said, "Even though part of me feels really bad for leaving the kids."

"But it's just for one night." Jason said, tilting his head to one side and putting on a really sad looking face, "Please Kelsi."

Kelsi shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Fine Jason," she sighed

Jason hugged Kelsi, "Thank you."

"You're never going to make it as a father." She said sarcastically before walking out of the room.

"You wait and see!" he said back, picking up Justin and heading out of the room back into the living room with Kelsi.

Kelsi opened the door and took Kayleigh back, who was now in Gabriella's hands.

"We'll do it." Kelsi said

"Yay!" Gabriella said happily, she then turned to Troy and leaned up against him and smiled sweetly, "You know this is making me want to have a baby."

Troy's eyes got wide and his face lost all the color in it, "Uh, we are leaving right now, and I'm so calling Chad and Taylor to replace us."

Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi laughed as they all got back into Troy's truck.

Kelsi smiled as she went inside and sat back down on the couch.

"And what you said earlier." Jason said, "You watch and see, I'm going to prove you wrong Kelsi Nielson you watch and see!"

Kelsi laughed, "Oh trust me, I will."

On Friday night, Kelsi and Jason got ready to go see a movie as Ryan, Hannah, Troy, and Gabriella came inside and took the babies.

"I'm going to feel horrible Jase, I know it." She said

"No you won't, you'll probably feel better after you've been out of the house a while, you've been trapped for nearly a week now!" he replied

"You're right, I think." She said, staring him down

"When am I not." He said

"Oh shut up and go!" she said, gently punching him in the arm

They walked into the living room. Hannah and Gabriella were sitting on the couch with Justin while Kayliegh was in the arm chair with Troy.

"Okay guys, the emergency numbers are by the phone and I'll have my phone on." Kelsi said

"Oh my God Kelsi, you are speaking mom, you better go, and fast!" Hannah faked shock and pushed her friend gently out the door.

"You are so stupid." Kelsi laughed

When they got to the movie theatre, Kelsi kept checking her phone.

"Would you stop!" Jason said

"I'm just worried, I hate not having them here with us, it feels so weird." She said

"You're be paranoid, it ain't healthy." He said

"I can't help it!" she said

When the movie was over they headed back home. They went inside to find their friends in the living room baby-less.

"Where are the kids?" Kelsi asked

"Asleep." Hannah replied

"No way, you got them asleep?" she replied

"Actually," Gabriella said, looking over at Troy, "Troy got Kayleigh asleep and Justin just fell asleep on his own."

"Forget my theory from before, I don't think she's a daddy's girl anymore, I think she's a Wildcat girl." Jason smiled

"Get 'Cha Head in the game!" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah, she seems to like the basketball team." Ryan said

"But there will never be another Wildcat that can replace her dad." Kelsi said, taking Jason's hand.

"For right now that is." Jason replied


	9. Learn From Us

Chapter 9: Learn from Us

**(This goes back to Kelsi's POV, the next chapter will be no one's POV though! And for all of you wondering, more drama is to come and some of you might be a little shocked by what happens (but don't worry, nothing happens to Jason/Kelsi/Kayleigh/Justin)**

The next Monday, Jason and I had to go to East Middle School and South High to tell our stories and as Jason said, "Scare the kids so far from a bedroom they won't want to go to sleep at night". Besides the point that he was being way over dramatic, I was really nervous because everyone knows I don't like to get up in front of people, that is, unless it's hidden behind a piano.

I got ready that morning and put Justin in a little blue polo and khaki shorts and Kayleigh in a little blue dress that looked kind of like a golf-ish dress.

When I had gotten them ready, Jason took one look at them and said, "God Kelsi, change their clothes, they look like Sharpay and Ryan."

I simply shook my head at him and put the carriers in the car. When we got to the school we checked in with the principal that Jason realized was the principal when we went there what seemed like ages ago. And the reason Jason noticed that was because the dirty look he gave us when he read our names and told us what room to go to.

We entered a health room and met the teacher, Mrs. Reece.

"The girls will be piling in after a while, you'll usually hear them coming, the boys are usually a different case." She said before she left. Sure enough, about five minutes later there was a sound of loud talking and giggling. I smiled as they came in the room. The first group was a cute group of girls identified later as seventh graders, all three of them were dressed in Hannah Montana T-Shirts and were in a heap of giggles as they sat down. One looked up to the front of the room and glanced at Jason turned around to her friends and burst out laughing again. Jason's face turned a bright red as he looked away.

They all came in slowly, most of them looking sweet and innocent. I leaned over to Jason, "And why on earth are they telling us to talk to them, they're innocent."

"That" Jason pointed toward the door

There was another group of girls coming in, about five of them to be exact, all of them were dressed in a bright shade of orange, some in mini skirts, some in tank tops, others in way too revealing polos. I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and all the girls turned and looked to the front.

"Hey everybody" I said nervously, "I'm Kelsi Nielson, and this is Jason Cross, uh by these two," I pointed to the twins, "I suppose you know why we're here."

"You're going to lecture us about not getting knocked up at fifteen like you!"

I turned, knowing it came from one of the orange girls. Yep, there was a blonde, twisting her hair around her finger, blowing a bubble of pink gum and laughing.

"I'm seventeen, I know I'm short and all but, I'm seventeen, about to turn eighteen, and no, I'm actually here to answer questions, not lecture." I said

"Oh" she rolled her eyes and went back to her hair

One of the Hannah Montana girls raised her hand.

"Yes…?"

"Kaycee"

"Okay"

"What are their names?"

"This is Kayleigh," Justin said, pointing to the carrier closest to him, "And this is Justin," he pointed to the one on my side.

"They're so cute!" she said

"Thanks" I smiled

One of the orange dressed girls snickered. I rolled my eyes just as another girl raised her hand.

"Did it hurt? Like, having them."

I blinked a few times, and probably had one of these "are you a freaking moron!" looks on my face, and said, "Yeah, a lot."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst." Another girl said

"Ten" I replied, "Duh"

"Hey, aren't you the girl who composed that "Twinkle Towne" musical and the "Confusion at North High" one, my sister Amy was in both." One of the other Hannah Montana girls said

I blushed, "Yeah"

"You're awesome!" she said

Jason laughed. After a few more questions the bell rang. Then we had the boys who were tons of fun, because at first, no one asked a question and we sat there in silence until one of the boys recognized Jason and brought up Wildcat basketball. A whole heck of a lot of good we did for the boys.

We then went to South High and pretty much got the same response from both groups. When we got out I looked at the time and noticed it was lunch time at EHS and called Hannah.

"Hello"

"Hey Hannah, it's me"

"Hey Kels, how was being a sub?"

"We weren't subbing, we just answered questions which was a _joy._"

Hannah laughed a bit, "Did 'yall have Trent?"

I thought back to the boys class and then remembering Hannah's brother amongst the basketball obsessed boys in the middle row, "Yeah"

"Since he knows the whole story, he probably didn't say much, did he?" she asked

"Nope, he actually asked a lot, about basketball, to Jason, like the rest of the boys." I said

"Oh, sorry." She apologized

"It's not your fault at all!" I said

"When's Jason coming back to school?" she asked

"Wednesday," I said, "He would have came back before now, like today or yesterday, but we had this adventure to go on today and then the babies have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and knowing they had to get shots, I couldn't do it on my own."

"I see" She said, practically smiling through the phone, "Tell him we're looking forward to having him back!"

"'Kay," I said, "Bye"

The next day was pretty much normal, the babies went to the doctor and had shots. They cried, I wanted to cry, and Jason looked at all three of us like we were crazy.

The next day, Jason was going back to school. I did have to admit, I was going to miss him being around, he was so helpful and no matter how crazy he drove me at times with his sarcastic comments and how he always said stuff at inappropriate times, I loved him, and didn't really want to tackle the next day by myself.

I was awake when Jason got ready. When he was packing up his book bag, I took his hands in mine and looked him in the eye, "I'm going to miss you Jase, I love you, we love you."

He smiled at me, "Hold up, where's my pictures?"

I gave him the baggy with Kayleigh and Justin's pictures in it.

"Thanks Kels, I don't know what I'd do with out you." He kissed me gently on the lips and then smiled at me.

Around twenty minutes later, my phone made a dinging noise, the phone only made that noise when there was a picture coming in.

"What stupid situation has Hannah caught Ryan in now?" I said, picking up the phone and flipping it open to see a picture of a locker decorated in pink and blue streamers and some other baby related stuff. It also had "CONGRATULATIONS JASON!" in alternating pink and blue lettering on it, then there was a note at the bottom that said: "From: Hannah, Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Troy."

I smiled as the phone then rang.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, Jase it's awesome."

"Gabriella arranged it and she said Principal Matsui didn't like the idea, but he eventually went with it if they got someone to take it down by the end of the day." He said

"What's it like being back?"

"It's awesome, I'm like the team hero now, it's awesome!" he said

I smiled, "I'm so happy for you Jason, and I wish I could be there."

"We all do." He said, "I got to go, see you later," he said

"Bye Jase"

I hung up the phone and picked up Justin and Kayleigh to take them back in the nursery.

"I love you guys."

The rest of the week flew by. I didn't have as much trouble without Jason being there as I thought I would. On Wednesday night however, I got a call I never wanted to get.

It was around 8:30 and I had just gotten the kids asleep and I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Jason and my phone rang and so did Jason's.

"I suppose it's for the same thing." He said, "You answer it."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. It was Gabriella, who was in hysterics.

"Kelsi! Oh my god, I am so glad I could get in touch with you, are you sitting down?"

"Why?" I said, taking a deep breath


	10. A Little Scare

Chapter 10: A Little Scare

**(A/N: Hey 'yall, long time no see! I have had so much homework this week I haven't been able to get on! My science teacher likes to make us read ten pages a night! It's horrible, anyway, thanks for all the reviews, this is actually a revised version of a chapter I put on and deleted a few days back and if you didn't read that, then you don't need to know what happened because I hated myself after I did it. **

**Oh and Megatons- She's bottle feeding them because that's what my mom did with my little brother, and I have no knowledge of breast feeding! LOL!)**

**Now, to stop my rant, here's the next chapter.)**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_The rest of the week flew by. I didn't have as much trouble without Jason being there as I thought I would. On Wednesday night however, I got a call I never wanted to get._

_It was around 8:30 and I had just gotten the kids asleep and I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Jason and my phone rang and so did Jason's._

"_I suppose it's for the same thing." He said, "You answer it."_

_I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. It was Gabriella, who was in hysterics._

"_Kelsi! Oh my god, I am so glad I could get in touch with you, are you sitting down?"_

"_Why?" I said, taking a deep breath_

She took a very deep breath, "There's been an accident. Hannah, Ryan, and Sharpay were all on their way back from the mall and they got hit in the back end and Ryan lost control of the car and they tipped over sideways."

I gasped. "What? What is it?" Jason said

I flipped my hand over at him and hissed quietly, "Be quiet!"

"Look, Sharpay is fine, she's got a cut on her cheek that Zeke said she's now obsessed with because it detracts from her face and she got her arm scraped a little, Ryan's fine too, he couldn't catch his breath after the accident so he had to go on oxygen, and he broke his collar bone, which they didn't find out until they were about to release him to go into the lobby," I could hear the annoyance in her voice as she said that, "And Hannah," she paused, "She got out of the car, couldn't find Ryan panicked, Sharpay kept saying she said her arm hurt really bad and asked her where Ryan was about a hundred time and then said that there was something really hot on her leg, then she passed out."

I bit my lip. It wasn't unusual for Hannah to pass out, so I hoped there wasn't anything wrong this time. Once when we were in the eighth grade, Martha, Me, and her went to the fair, and we rode the tilt o' whirl five times straight and when we got off the last time, we met up with Ryan and Sharpay somehow and she ended up getting sick in a nearby trashcan and then fainting into Ryan's arms. It was really scary when it first happened, but then when it was all over and we realized she was okay, we appreciated the comedy of it.

"Hey, we'll be down there in a second okay." I said as I flipped the phone shut, "Jason get the twins, there was a car wreck, Hannah, Ryan, and Sharpay were involved and they're all down at the hospital."

Jason's face fell, "Are they okay?"

"Sharpay's been released, Ryan's got a broken collar bone and a cut on his jaw, but he was released about five minutes ago, but Hannah was in worse shape and got cut up pretty bad and then in true Hannah style, she passed out."

The fear in his face fell into a smile, "Hey, remember the fair?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Jason, I remember the fair, now go get the kids!"

His smiled faded as he got up and came back about four minutes later with both kids in his arms, putting them into the carriers. I put on my khaki jacket and got in the car.

We arrived about ten minutes later. We ran into the lobby. The Wildcats were sitting all around, Ryan's arm was in some sort of brace and he had a line of stitches along his jaw. Sharpay was sitting next to Zeke, staring into a mirror at a large taped cut on her cheek. Everyone else was talking and exchanging scared looks.

The nurse came out later and said Hannah was fine and we could go see her. We went back in the room. She had an icy blue cast that went from her hand up to her upper arm that was only about five inches from her shoulder, she also had a bright red cut above her eyebrow and oxygen tubes running up to her nose.

"Hey" I said

Chad crossed his arms over his chest and said, "How are you doing?"

She had a pouty look on her face that was worthy of Sharpay, "I hate these oxygen tubes, it annoys me, I have a huge cast on my arm and I can't move it, and I look like the Bride of Chucky, how do you think I am Danforth?"

He looked away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I get your point."

We sat in there talking when the doctor came in and a few minutes later removed the oxygen from her nose.

She sighed happily, "Thank God"

"When are you getting out?" Jason said

"Tonight, I hope."

"What was wrong with your leg?" Sharpay said

Hannah pulled back the white blanket from over her leg. She had a huge gash on it that had been stitched back up.

"Ouch" Troy said

"Ya think?" she said jokingly

"How did this happen to you, and yet Ryan and Sharpay, well Sharpay is unharmed." Taylor said

"Me and Ryan were on the side that hit the ground, Sharpay climbed out of the car, me and Ryan got the slam to the ground." She said

"Oh" She replied

We stayed in the hospital until Hannah was release at 10:30 and everyone went home. Her mom had left for a business trip early that week so she stayed with Ryan and Sharpay that night, in I hope a different room from Ryan.

She actually went back to school the next day with Ryan and Sharpay, Jason told me and he also mentioned that the whole school knew about it by then as well.

And while all that mess was happening at school, Kayleigh was developing a cold and I was afraid Justin was going to get it, so I got Jason to wheel the crib into our room, which he of course took time to complain about.

Hannah called all the time to check on her and complain about her condition and complain about Ryan complaining about not being able to get his locker open with his left hand.

By the end of the week, I ended up having to take Kayleigh to the doctor and have Jason's mom watch Justin. She had a common cold so I had the displeasure of having to use one of those tiny dispenser things to give the poor girl the anti-biotic, and the fact that she was only a month and a half old didn't make it much easier either.

Jason seemed to be around less and less. Finally, on Friday night he came home, changed into his basketball short and one of those dumb tank tops that I always call them the wrong name and it gets on his nerves, and sat down with Kayleigh in his arms.

I walked in the room from changing Justin, who was currently in his room taking a nap. I gasped jokingly, "You're actually staying home tonight, what a shock, and now are you going to tell me that you and Hannah are having some sort of affair?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "No, but if you're giving me permission to pursue your best friend and you too at the same time, do tell, because Hannah's always been well, hot."

I punched him in the arm, I knew it didn't hurt, because, well, look at me, I'm 5'5 and a senior.

"Ow…" he said, faking his pain

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a loser!"

"But you love me." He said, putting on his signature boyish grin

"I guess I do, remind me again why I do though."

Jason sat Kayleigh down in one of those little baby seat things and walked over to me, taking my hands and then kissing me deeply.

When the kiss released I looked at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, that's why."


	11. A Night To Remember

Chapter 11: A Night To Remember

Three months had past since the accident. Ryan and Sharpay's car got fixed and Hannah finally got her cast off and had never been happier.

The twins were both nearly five months old and it seemed like time had just flown by. Jason would come home telling me all this stuff about the one event I had never wanted to miss but finally came to reality that I would, _prom._

Come to find out, Hannah, Sharpay, and Gabriella had been nominated for prom queen and Troy, Ryan, and Jason for king. I hated that I was going to miss it, but I had to stick up for my responsibilities.

"Hey Kels, do you think I should drop out of the race?" he said one Saturday as he was rocking Justin to sleep.

"No" I said, "You'd be crazy to do that! That's like every guy's dream, because if you're voted king, you're the coolest guy in school and practically everyone loves you!"

His face flushed pink as he half smiled, "I guess it does, doesn't it, wonder who entered my name?"

I actually knew the answer to this question, but I wasn't going to tell. Her name started with a G and ended in an A. She thought with all that had happened, he deserved to at least be nominated.

"I have no clue." I smiled, trying not to be obvious.

The next day, Hannah called me saying she wanted my help finding a dress at the mall and that Sharpay wasn't any help at all, as she was trying to dress her in hot pink and fluff.

I took a look over at Jason, who was currently making himself a sandwich, with Kayleigh sitting up on the counter top watching him with wonder. I laughed to myself and then had the urge to tell him to get her off there and then I said to Hannah, who was still on the other line, "Let me ask Jason"

Jason looked up at me at the sound of his name. "Can I go to the mall and help Hannah look for a dress to wear to the prom?"

Jason made a face and tapped his finger on the side of his chin jokingly and then shrugged, "I don't see what it would hurt."

"I'll be over there in about twenty minutes" I said

I walked over to the counter and picked up Kayleigh, and then rolled my eyes at Jason, who had his back turned to her, getting something out of the refrigerator.

I shifted her over to where she was looking dead at me, "Don't ever marry anyone like your dad."

She smiled at me happily.

"I heard that!" Jason said

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him and walked away. I came back a few minutes later with both kids dressed and ready to go.

"You're taking them!" Jason said, sounding way to excited.

"Yes" I replied, shaking my head

"Can I go play two on three with the guys then?" he said

"Fine" I replied, grabbing my purse and heading out to the car.

A few minutes later I pulled into the parking lot and called Hannah.

"Where exactly are you?" I asked

"I'm at that formal store on the third floor." She said

I sighed, pulling out the spot I was already parked at and driving to another part of the building.

"Okay, be there in five."

I got Kayleigh and Justin out and put them in their totally cute dual stroller and pushed them inside heading to the store.

I got there and found Sharpay and Hannah looking at a bright green dress.

"I like it!" Sharpay said

"I'd rather have to wear that cast again then wear this!" Hannah replied

"I don't like it that much either!" I said

They both turned around and then smiled, "Hey Kelsi!" Sharpay said

"Hey 'yall."

"Aww….you brought the babies yay!" Sharpay said happily, clapping her hands

I smiled at her and began searching for a dress for Hannah. I pulled out a navy blue one and showed her.

"No!" both Sharpay and Hannah said at the same time

I pulled out a light yellow one and showed it to her. Hannah loved it and Sharpay hated it. Hannah went to try it on, only to discover that it was lovely on the rack but not on someone.

After about twenty dresses, the whole thing was getting annoying. Hannah was looking at another section when I heard her exclaim, "This is it!"

I walked over to where she was standing, to see her holding up a pale blue dress that looked as if it would fall to her ankles. It had a row of little rhinestones under the bust and tied at the back like a halter top.

She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. I knew by the look on her face she loved that dress. I was glad too because that meant that Hannah and Sharpay, who had bought a hot pink, glitter covered dress a few minutes back, were done.

We began to walk out of the store when something caught my eye. It was a dark red dress with criss-crossed straps that showed some back and it fell about to where Hannah's did.

I stopped and looked at it happily. "It's beautiful." I sighed

Hannah came up behind me and looked at it, "Yeah"

"Oh well" I sighed sadly, walking out of the store behind my two friends.

The weeks leading up to the prom were really hectic even though I technically had nothing to do with it.

Jason kept trying to get votes from people and with that came me, Jason, Gabriella, and Hannah painting signs dedicated to voting for Jason, even though Hannah was still hoping her and Ryan would win.

Then there was the ordeal of what Jason was supposed to do about a date. He decided to go with Hannah and Ryan even though he knew he knew how disgusting they were with each other.

Then I had to listen to Jason complaining about why guys should have to wear a suit, he then decided to wear his infamous sherbert and silver colored suit from the Lava Springs talent show last year.

The day of the prom soon came and I got so many phone calls that day I couldn't keep track of it all, most were picture messages from the girls showing me their hair and makeup and then there were others containing the current ballot status.

Jason had left to go get something he had left at Troy's the day before hand and I was at home playing with the twins. Jason's mom came in from work and picked up Justin and sat on the couch.

"Kelsi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something all week but have never gotten a chance to." She began

"Yes?" I said

"I have an offer you cannot refuse," she smiled, "I'll keep Justin and Kayliegh tonight where you and Jason can go to the prom."

I gasped, "No way, are you kidding! Yes!"

The something hit me, "I don't have a dress."

"You're lucky to have friends like Hannah and Sharpay." She said, getting up and going to the closet and pulling out a black wardrobe bag from inside.

She stopped right in front of me and unzipped the bag. Inside was that same dark red dress that I had seen at the mall. I gasped again as I ran my hand down the material.

"Here's the deal though." She smiled, "You can't tell Jason until tonight."

I smiled back, "Deal"

It was really hard not to tell Jason about me going to the prom. I was so excited I had told everyone but Jason.

That night he had gotten ready and went downstairs, I knew then that was my cue. I went into his mom's room where she had the dress in her bathroom and got it and went back in our room and got ready. I slid the dress on, admiring it in the mirror and smiling and I put on the silver music note necklace Jason gave me for my birthday and smiled. I decided to leave my hair down like when I had first technically "met" Jason.

I waited in our room until I hear a knock on the door. I began to get scared it was Jason, which would entirely ruin the plan all together.

"Kelsi, it's me open up."

It was his mom. I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the door.

"You look beautiful!" She said, hugging me

"Thanks" I smiled awkwardly

I loved how much Jason's mom liked me, compared to my mom, who I haven't said one word to in nearly a year.

She smiled at me before heading downstairs, "Jason! I've got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" he said

"This"

I came to the top of the stairs and kind of looked over. I felt like Hermione Granger at the Yule Ball, it was pretty scary, even though I knew Jason loved me no matter what, it still freaked me out.

I walked down the stairs and Jason's jaw dropped. "Woah" he gasped

I blushed and looked away from him and then back. "Thanks" I said

"I have one question though, since when did you decide to go?" he said

"Your amazing mom offered to keep the twins, and Hannah and Sharpay pulled their money and got this dress."

"Funny, Ryan didn't mention it." He said

"It was a secret Jason." I said

"I don't care, all I care about is that you're going with me to the prom, that's so awesome!" he said

I smiled at him as Hannah and Ryan pulled up in the driveway. Hannah got out of the car and ran up the little sidewalk in front of the house. Ryan rolled the window down, "Puh-lease do not break your ankle, that's all we need from you!"

She rolled her eyes and ran up and hugged me and then hugged Jason. "Kelsi, you look awesome!" she smiled widely

I scanned her outfit like she had done mine. She had her pretty blue dress on, silver and clear high heels that buckled on her ankle, and her normally straight dirty blonde hair was curled and in a pretty up-do, which Jason made a later joke that by the end of the night that hair-do would be down and messed up. Hannah glared at him and then rolled her eyes, "At least I didn't knock over a gallon of paint on the stage at school during detention and have to spend another detention cleaning it up."

He then smiled weakly and looked away. I didn't even know about the paint incident, I looked over at him and shook my head, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"You really don't." Hannah said

When we got there, we all went inside and to the gym. The whole place had been decorated in an under the sea theme.

I was staring at the huge glittery blue octopus that was hanging from the ceiling when I heard a squeal and a mess of high heels clicking against the hard wood floor.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella said, hugging me, "I didn't think you'd make it, you look amazing!"

"Thanks" I said as Taylor and Chad came out behind her, "Jason's mom offered to keep the twins and then Hannah and Sharpay put their money together to buy my dress and oh my gosh I was so excited!"

"Hey Kelsi!" Taylor said happily

"Dude, I already put in five more votes in the ballot box." Chad said

"Chad, you can't stuff the ballot box." Taylor said, giving him a stern look

Chad looked away from her, "You should have told me that about fifteen minutes ago."

I laughed at the two as a flash of pink sparkle came in front of me. "Hey Kels!" Sharpay smiled

"'Sup Kelsi?" Zeke smiled

A song started playing in the gym that Hannah had started singing quietly, _"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground."_

She then grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him into the gymnasium, "Come on Ry!"

I laughed as Ryan jokingly grabbed onto his white and blue fedora and followed her into the room.

Gabriella then said, "I have to go find Troy, see you guys inside!"

"Come on Chad, let's go dance before you do something super illegal." Taylor said

"Are you guys going to go dance?" Jason asked Sharpay

"No, eww, I hate this song." Sharpay said, putting her hands on her hips

"Whatever" Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand as the song changed, "Uh, Can I have this dance?"

I laughed and then replied, "I'd be honored."

I followed Jason into the gym and overheard Sharpay say to Zeke, "They are too cute!"

We danced to a few songs when a slow song came on that I had heard many times at Hannah's house.

_How did I get here, turned around and there you were,_

_There was no need rationalize, but somehow I knew,_

_That there was more than just chemistry,_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me,_

_But I figured it's too good to be true,_

_I said, "Pinch me where's the catch this time,_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky,_

_Help me before I get used to this guy."_

_They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye,_

_I thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I cannot believe it,_

_Woah Oh,_

_You're one in a million._

I smiled up at Jason who smiled back at me. I had always thought of him when I heard this song, especially after I found out I was pregnant and then he stayed with me the whole time. He was my one in a million.

"I love this song." I said, smiling at him, "It reminds me of you."

He smiled back again and then leaned down and kissed me gently. When the kiss released, the song hit the chorus one more time.

_They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye,_

_I thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I cannot believe it,_

_Woah Oh,_

_You're one in a million._

We locked eyes for what seemed like forever and he said, "I love you Kelsi."

I sighed, and smiled, "I love you too."

When the song was over, the lights went over to the stage where Principal Matsui was standing by the microphone.

"Can I have all the candidates for Prom King and Queen on stage at this time please?" he said

I smiled at Jason and said, "Good Luck, Jase"

He nodded back at me as he went up on the stage standing in between Troy and Ryan.

Hannah, Sharpay and Gabriella stood side by side on the other side of the stage looking rather nervous.

"Okay, this years' race for king were really close, and we all know that all three of these guys are extremely loved here at East High." He said

The crowd cheered loudly. "But there is only one king," he said opening the envelope, I crossed my fingers for Jason, "And he is," he paused, "Jason Cross!"

Hannah did her signature happy dance by jumping up and down and clapping her hands a few times. I laughed at her and clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd, if not louder.

He took the crown and looked over at Principal Matsui, "Do I get a speech, or do I just stand here until one of these lovely ladies gets the crown."

Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you want to make a short statement, then fine Mr. Cross." The principal said

"Okay, hey guys, thanks a lot for this awesome title, I may not be the captain of the team, or an awesome performer, so this means a lot to me! The majority of my 'success' if you want to call it that goes to someone else though. I LOVE YOU KELSI!" he said, yelling the last bit.

I shook my head and laughed as he threw up his rock hands and quickly said, "Peace out Wildcats!"

I then glanced over at Hannah who was laughing with Gabriella so hard she was nearly in tears.

"And your queen is," he paused, "Gabriella Montez."

I clapped happily and then looked back up on stage to see Sharpay with tears running down her face stomping her feet angrily and then storming off stage yelling, "ZEKE!"

Zeke, who was standing with me, Chad, and Taylor at the time, turned his head in the direction of Sharpay's yell and said, with fear in his voice, "Please excuse me, I have something, better yet, someone to attend to."

"Wow" Taylor said as Gabriella came up to the mic.

"Thanks so much you guys! Wow, this is a huge honor, and I totally can't beat that last speech, Jason you should be voted most likely to be president or something, just because of your speeches, anyway, I'm going to take the title and all, but I do want to give the crown and the dance with Jason to someone we haven't seen much of recently, and too, if I danced with this guy, knowing how crazy he is about this girl, I'd feel horrible, Kelsi Nielson, get your backside up her now!"

I turned bright red as Chad gave me a gently push. The yearbook staff was taking a picture of Jason and Gabriella, and then Gabriella came up to me, "You deserve this so much more than me." She then put the crown on my head and walked over to the mic again, "For God sakes, this girl gave birth, does that not say something."

The crowd cheered more than I thought they would as Jason took my hand, "I present to you, East High, the Prom King and er, Queens 2008." Principal Matsui said, "Jason Cross, Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielson."

After the whole night was over, we drove to the Bolton's for a brief after party. Hannah and Ryan were still going on about the whole incident back at the prom and then Ryan rolled all the windows down and cranked up the radio. The song that was playing was called 'You Got It'.

Ryan began to sing, _"You got it so good," _then Hannah chimed in, _"Make this dance floor hot!"_

We all bust out laughing and I looked over at Jason, a mischievous look came across his face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked

He then stuck his head out the window and yelled, "East High Prom King 2008! SENIORS!"

"Jason, stop acting like a dog and get back in the car." Ryan said jokingly

I pulled the back of his vest, pulling him back in the car. He finally sat back down. I rolled my eyes at Jason and then Hannah who was still laughing.

After the party was over, we got Chad to drive us home because we kind of lost Hannah and Ryan, and Jason had this suspicion that we should not go looking for them. Knowing how we had gotten at a party once, I decided that was the best plan.

We went back inside to find Jason's mom asleep in the recliner, with Kayleigh and Justin asleep in their baby swings.

I smiled at Jason who went and picked up Kayleigh who gave him a really funny, "What the hell?" look when he picked her up and gently rocked her back to sleep. I got Jason, who was so much like his dad and wouldn't wake up even if there was an earthquake and put him in his bed.

I took my dress off and put on my pajamas and silently wondered if I should call Hannah. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I got the voice mail she set on the way to the Prom.

_Hey Guys! It's Hannah._

_I'm at my senior prom at East High School! Yeah class of 2008! Drop me a message and I'll get back to you in the morning, so get 'cha head in the game at the beep._

I sighed and rolled my eyes I silently prayed that she had learned something from us when it came to Ryan.

I then went back and got in the bed next to Jason, who was already asleep. I rolled over and looked at him and smiled, kissing him on the head, "Night Jase."

I then rolled over and went to sleep. This had truly been a night to remember.


	12. The First Goodbye

Chapter 11: The First Goodbye

The day after prom was a total mess. Thankfully it was Saturday and we could sleep in. I woke up at 10:30 and found both kids with Jason's mom. I then made a mental note that I either needed to make this up to her in some way or form or get her a totally awesome Christmas gift.

Jason woke up around 1:00, which didn't surprise me, as I have said before, that boy could sleep through an earthquake. Around 2:30, there was a sound of tires screeching against pavement and then an excited yell that I have came to know so well of, "KELSI! KELSI!"

Jason looked out the window to see Hannah riding up on her prized dark purple vespa, tossing the helmet to the ground beside her and running up to the door, "Hannah alert in five, four, three, two…" DING DONG!

She beat at the door a few times, still yelling my name. Jason went to the door and opened it, glaring at her. She smiled nervously and mouthed, "Sorry."

He opened the storm door and said, "What do we owe this loud visit for?"

"I have have have to tell Kelsi something!" she said

"Come on in." He said, gesturing to let her inside

She came in and stopped right in front of me. I was currently feeding Justin and bouncing Kayleigh's bouncy chair with my left leg.

"WHAT!" I imitated her with a smile

"Ha Ha, very funny, I have something super important to tell you!" she said

"Kelsi, would you please let the girl tell you what it is!" Jason said

"You have to leave, this is a me and Kelsi moment." She said

"Fine, can I at least have the only girl that will not attack me for standing in the room." He said, nodding towards Kayleigh

I nodded and watched him sigh and pick up the little girl, "Come on Kayles how about you and I go watch TV away from your mom and her crazy friend."

Me and Hannah rolled our eyes simultaneously. "What's this super huge news?" I said

She looked around and put her hands over Justin's, who she had picked up moments ago, ears.

I gave her a strange look and said, "It's that bad."

"No, I mean it's bad for him to hear, what am I saying, he's only what, six months old, what's he going to know about this, anyway….."

She began to tell me everything that I had suspected about her and Ryan the previous night, giving me every little detail.

"That's let's see…" I pretended to count on my fingers, "about ten things about Ryan Evans I neverwanted to know."

She smiled and rocked back in forth in a happy way.

"You were, you know," I pointed to Justin, who was still sitting in her lap and then made an X with my arms

Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

"Now that I've completely freaked you out as much as you freaked me out to the point I will never look at Ryan the same way again, what else happened after we left that party?" I said

"Well, we actually left before that happened, that's why you couldn't find us, and the only thing I got from Zeke, Sharpay, and Martha was that Zeke and Sharpay made out on the couch for like an hour, not leading to anything else, Martha taught Gabby and Troy the 'Whine Up', which I already knew so I kind of helped, Martha had to kiss Troy in a game of truth or dare, which also lead to nothing, Troy and Gabby had their usual sicky love fest and Chucky got nailed with Jared and Drew and they passed out on the kitchen table and all that was left at seven AM when Coach Bolton was Chucky and he got a good Bolton worthy chew out, that was the highlight of it all." She said

"I was there during the whole 'Whine Up' thing remember, because I was laughing at Ryan not being able to do anything hip hop," I said, "But other than that, wow…"

"Yeah, I know, right." She said

"What about Chad and Taylor?" I said

"They left with you guys, I have no clue what happened with them, no lie." She said

I shrugged, "I guess we'll never know unless she comes forth and tells us."

Hannah nodded in agreement.

Jason came back in the living room with Kayleigh in his arms, "Can I come back now, are you two done!"

Hannah nodded. "How was the rest of your prom night Miss Montana?" he said, coming to sit on the couch, adjusting Kayliegh to sit on his lap.

She looked over at me and raised her eyebrows and snickered. "Um…" she looked up at the ceiling, "explosive"

I gasped and put my hand to my head, "Make that 11 things, Hannah."

She nodded and giggled. "I don't even want to know." Jason said, putting his hands up in defense.

"And I don't want you to know, so the feeling is mutual!" She smiled

Her phone vibrated, signaling a text. She picked it up and stared down at it. "Crap!" she hissed

"What is it?" I asked

"I have to go to the damn doctor to get a freaking x-ray done and I forgot and my mom is having a total fit." She said, "Later guys!"

She handed Justin to me and quickly ran outside, putting the helmet back on her head and talking to herself and pulled out of the driveway.

"Some wild night huh?" Jason asked me

I nodded, "From what Hannah just told me, yeah, very wild, if not for us, them."

Jason got a knowing look in his eye, "Oh, yeah, that makes me not want to know even more."

I nodded. "Hey, Chad called me an hour ago and he was searching the internet and found this awesome deal for Senior Week in Cancun, get this, five rooms, which is about, I think he said a whole row on one of the floors, both having enough room for four people, for only like 900 bucks for five nights."

My jaw dropped, I shook my head, "You did not just ask me to go with you on some wild excursion to Cancun, Mexico, Jason Cross, which would involve leaving these two at home and partying, because if you did, the things I'd do are indescribably bad."

He hung his head, "Sorry Kels, Hey, we could take Justin and Kayleigh."

I shook my head and said nothing. And then something came to me, "And before you ask, no you can't go by yourself, no your mom can't watch the kids, no Hannah's mom can't keep the kids, and do I really want to go, No!"

He bit his lip and looked away, "My bad, I'm so sorry."

I smiled weakly, "It's okay, It just feels really risky, you know."

He nodded. "But, I was thinking of this randomly the other day, we could do something this summer, like our first family vacation, that'd be kind of cool, and maybe we could bring the gang, but no Cancun Jason, get that out of your head," I began to repeat the last part of my sentence very slowly, "No Cancun."

He repeated me in that same slow tone and nodded, "Got 'cha."

The next few days were pretty hectic as well. I had to finish a ton of my year end papers and Jason had come home from school one day telling me that I had to come to school to take the two exams I didn't exempt. I had to find a dress for graduation, and Hannah, Martha, and Sharpay's dance recital was like in three days. I was going to send Jason for me, but then he decided to switch and let me go and him keep the kids.

It was a pretty good show. At the end of the recital, since it was the last night, they gave all the graduating girls flowers. They called Hannah's name, said her parents name, the school she'd be graduation from and said a few things about her like that her boyfriend was Ryan Evans, that she was part of the drama club and had co-starred in four school productions and that she was going to attend UNM-A. She went and got her flowers and started crying. Ryan leaned over and said, "I think it just hit her that she just finished her last dance recital, ever."

I felt really sorry for her, I knew she loved to dance, but she was so excited about graduation like the rest of us that after that night, she didn't seem like she cared all that much.

Jason came home two days later and told me about how senior trip was in a week and asked if I wanted to go. It was going to be in L.A., but I didn't like airplanes at all and the idea of putting my kids on one freaked me out more than the idea of me getting on one.

Then I said something I thought I'd never say, "Hey Jase" He stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"You go to L.A., I'll be fine, I promise."

He sat there in silence as if he were battling in his head with what would make me happier for him to say thanks or no.

He shook his head, "No, I can't."

"What do you mean no you can't?" I said

"I just can't Kels, I'd feel horrible, I'll get Ryan to take pictures for me, I'll be fine."

"You are going on that trip Jason Cross!"

He shook his head, "Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

He then stopped and grabbed me by my arms and kissed me. When we broke apart I stood there staring at him.

"You are still going on that trip Jase!"

He put his hands to his forehead and looked up the ceiling, "Fine! If it makes you happy I'll go on the stupid trip!"

I smiled, "Yes it does!"

He rolled his eyes and started doing his homework.

A week passed and soon it was time for the trip. I felt Jason get up and I rolled over and looked at the clock: "3:30"

I scrunched up my nose and got out of bed and got dressed and went into Justin and Kayleigh's room.

"You guys are going to hate me forever for this." I said quietly, before turning the light adjuster on the side of the wall up a little, causing a little bit of light to fill the room.

Of course, like clockwork, Kayleigh woke up, pitching a mini-hissy fit. I went over and picked her up and took her over to the closet to get her something to wear, "I know you don't want to get up right now, trust me girly, I don't want to either, but we've got to take Daddy to the airport and let him hang out with the gang without me for a week." I sighed sadly

I knew I was going to miss Jason, it was inevitable. On the way to the airport he looked over at me and smiled, "So, are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

I pursed my lips and looked over at him sadly, "You know I am Jason."

"Then why did you ship me off then!" he said dramatically

I rolled my eyes, "Because, I didn't want to hold you back. I couldn't take it knowing that the senior portion of the team was going and you'd be the only one."

"Thanks Kelsi." He said

We soon arrived at the airport and got out. I walked inside with him and went to the loading dock that was on his ticket.

When we got there, we found Hannah and her mom, Ryan and Sharpay and their mom, and Chad and Taylor with Taylor's mom, and a very tired looking Ms. Darbus and an aggravated Coach Bolton.

"Alright people! I need to do a head count and then see who's left, then we'll get this trip on the road!" Coach Bolton said, standing up and clapping his hands

Everyone turned to face him, "Zeke Baylor?"

"Over here Coach!"

"Troy?"

"I've been here the whole time dad!"

"Okay, Martha Cox?"

Martha waved her arms over her head and Coach Bolton nodded in her direction.

"Jason Cross"

Jason put his hand up, "Over here"

"Chad Danforth"

"Present and counted for!"

He kept going through the list with Ryan and Sharpay and others.

"Jared Murillo?"

A blonde guy that I noticed that was leaning against the clear glass on the other side of the room yelled up, "Here"

"Kelsi Nielson?"

I looked around, everyone was staring at me. "Uh, Coach, I'm not going."

He nodded, "Sorry Miss Nielson, I was using the school lunch list."

I nodded. A few other names past and then they got to Hannah.

"Hannah Shelton?"

She bounced up and down waving her hand.

"Got it" Coach Bolton said, "Okay, we're only missing Gabriella Montez and hopefully she'll show up in the next five minutes."

As soon as he said that there was a sound of a rolling suit case rolling along the floor quickly and then a breathless gasp of, "Coach Bolton, I'm right here, I am so sorry!"

He nodded and checked her name of the list. I smiled as she sighed dramatically and Troy put his arm around her.

"Flight 3 to Los Angeles, please proceed to the loading dock."

My stomach did a flip. Jason turned over to face me and smiled, "Bye Kels, I'll miss you."

I half smiled back, "Miss you too Jase" He kissed me on the lips deeply and when the kiss released he kneeled down to Kayleigh and Justin.

"Bye little dude." He said, running a hand through Justin's hair

He turned to Kayleigh and smiled, "Bye Wildcat"

I smiled at the new nickname Jason had given Kayliegh ever since we had found out that she was ever so fond of the basketball team.

I sighed and kissed him once last time as the same message came over the intercom again and he smiled at me and waved, picking up his bag as Hannah yelled over, "Come on Jason! Bye Kels! See you soon!"

He walked over to where Ryan and Hannah were standing and got ready to load.

When I watched him finally disappear onto the dock I had this strange urge to cry. I didn't want to do it right there in the middle of the airport in front of what was left of my friends' parents that didn't go with the group.

I picked up the baby carriers and walked away and got back into the car and drove home.

I didn't know how I was going to make it through this week by myself.


	13. Without You

Chapter 13: Without You

**I forgot to put this in like all the other chapters. I don't own HSM, although I want to own Ryne Sanborn and Lucas Grabeel.**

By that night, as I lay in bed, I missed Jason like crazy. He had called when they landed, which made me rather happy knowing he got there okay and then Hannah took his phone and told me about the plane ride up there until I heard Ms. Darbus on the other side of the phone saying, "Miss Shelton! The phone! Put it up now!" She then told me she had to go and then hung up.

The next morning, I had gotten the kids up and fed and changed their clothes when my phone rang.

I quickly answered it.

"Hey Kels"

I sighed and smiled. "Hey Jase, what's up?"

"Nothing much, me, Troy, Chad, and Zeke are going to take this bus thing that goes around LA and shows you where celebrities live, it's awesome." He said

"Cool" I replied

"Hannah and Ryan are going to this LA production of 'Hairspray', and Sharpay is going with them too." He said, "What's up with you guys?"

"Same old, same old," I said, "We miss you though."

"I miss you guys too, I told you this was a bad idea though, so you're going to have to live with it." He said

"Hey!" I gasped

"Kels, I'm just joking." He said

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed

"Look, I've got to go okay."

"Bye Jason"

"I love you Kelsi"

"I love you too"

With that, he hung up the phone.

The days went by slower and slower and it seemed as if day eight would never get here. Kayliegh seemed to pitch more fits than normally since Jason wasn't here. He was right; she was a total daddy's girl. Justin stayed cool and collected like normal.

The phone then rang again. The caller ID read: VERIZON 555-3498

It was Hannah. I picked up the phone and sighed, "Hey Hannah"

"Hey Kelsi! What's wrong?"

"I miss you guys and Kayliegh is pitching more fits because Jason isn't here."

She laughed slightly, "Aww, she misses her daddy. That's so adorable!"

"I guess"

"Sorry 'bout that, hey, do you want to talk to Jason?" she said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, put him on."

"Hold up" she said I heard her then say, "Hey Jason, it's Kelsi."

"Hey there Jase" I smiled

"Hey Kelsi"

"How's LA"

"Awesome, I wish you could see it, there's like all these theatres and concert halls and we got to see the studios where movie sets are and tomorrow we're going to Disneyland." He said

"Sounds like you're having fun, how are Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton holding up?"

"Ms. Darbus looks like if we don't get on the plane back home soon, she's going to have a mental break down and as for Coach Bolton, he always looks really mad, I don't exactly know why."

"Wow" I said, "Sounds like loads is going on"

"Yeah, you'll never believe this…"

"What?"

"Ryan found this store, well, technically Hannah found it, and it sells all those weird hats Ryan wears, and he dared me, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Drew, and Chucky to buy one and wear it for two days straight." He said, with a laugh in his voice.

"Did you do it?" I asked, smiling, knowing he did it, because that's just like him.

"Yep"

"What color is it?"

"Mine's that same color orange as that suit I wore to the prom, and the others, well, you'll see." He said, "Hey check your cell phone in like five four three two."

My phone beeped loudly and I went and flipped it open. There was a picture of Jason wearing a red fedora, Chad wearing a red newsboy, Troy wearing a blue fedora, as well as Zeke and Drew wearing the same type of hat, except Zeke's was purple and Drew's was green. Chucky's was light pink.

I picked the house phone back up and laughed, "You guys look so stupid!"

"I know, right." He laughed

We sighed simultaneously and then there was a long pause.

"I miss you Kelsi"

I smiled, "I miss you too," I paused, "We miss you."

"I miss the little guys too." He said

"Kayliegh misses you." I smiled, "She's pitched a fit for what seems like forever since you left."

He laughed, "Really?"

"Yes Jason, really." I laughed back

"Hey, Darbus is coming, I have to go, love you." He said quickly

"Love you too." I said as the phone clicked, meaning Jason had hung up.

A few days went by and by still very slowly and soon I found myself on the night before we had to go pick Jason up from the airport the next morning.

I was really relieved when the time came, sure, the kids were being pretty good, but I missed Jason terribly.

I picked Kayliegh up off the changing table to put her in the bed and smiled, "Guess what Girlie, we're going to pick up Daddy tomorrow!"

She gave me a weak smile and then I went to go get Justin and put him to bed. After I was done I went into me and Jason's room and go to bed, I really needed it because I've been taking exams and writing papers and taking care of the twins and I was worn out.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, it was 6:30. I smiled, Jason should be getting ready to board the plane home. A few minutes later, Justin woke up and started crying so I went in and got them ready, fed, and ready to go pick up Jason.

Around 12:30 we went and got in the car. We were driving there when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey there beautiful"

I smiled and felt heat rush to my cheeks. I might have let him completely have me, but I still felt all awkward and nervous.

"Hey Jason"

"I cannot wait to see you, we're landing in," he paused and then said loudly, "Hannah, when are we landing!"

I then heard both Hannah and Ryan yell back, "Thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes" he repeated

"Awesome, I've missed you so much."

"See you in a half an hour." He said

"See you soon"

We hung up and minutes later came to the airport. I got both kids out and strapped them into their strollers. We went inside and went into the gate and waited. About fifteen minutes later a voice came over the intercom, "Flight 155 from Los Angeles landing in five minutes, repeat flight 155 from Los Angeles landing in five minutes."

I smiled and turned the twins around to face me, "Daddy's coming home!"

Sure enough, in about fifteen minutes the same voice came over the intercom and said, "Flight 155 from Los Angeles has touched down, Flight 155 Los Angeles has landed."

Minutes later there was a roar of familiar voices.

"Home sweet home!"

"Ryan, I thought you loved LA"

"Yeah, but nothing's better than old Albuquerque."

I got up and wheeled the kids over to where the gates were. Hannah and Ryan came out first.

"Kelsi!" Hannah said, chunking her book bag over at Ryan and running to hug me.

I hugged her back with a wide smiled. Ryan nodded in my direction and looked behind him.

Troy and Gabriella came out next, followed by Zeke and Sharpay and Chad and Taylor. Finally, Jason came out with Chucky and Drew.

I smiled wider and ran up to him, tossing my arms around his neck.

"Hey to you too!" he laughed

I let go of him and backed up. I gave him a strange look, noticing the orange hat on his head.

I took it off of him and looked at it. "What's with the hat?" I laughed

"If I hadn't already told you, I'd tell you, don't ask." He said

I nodded and then looked over Jason's shoulder at Hannah and Ryan who were bickering over at the luggage carrier about a green suit case that Hannah claimed was his and he fought back saying it wasn't. I laughed at them just as Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss.

When the kiss released, I looked back and him and smiled, "Wow"

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

"Yeah, I do."


	14. Friends Forever

Chapter 14: Friends Forever

**Here it is the long awaited next chapter! This is also the last real chapter of this fic. The epilogue will be next. I'll try to make it long. I am going to try to write a full length Ryella, I got inspired randomly today, because I've recently gotten back into Ryella. The trailer will be after the epilogue. It's very dark and angsty so be warned. It's not my usually fluffy Ryella, this deals with major life or death stuff. Now that I've freaked you guys out enough, let's proceed back to Jelsi.**

A week passed since Jason had gotten back from L.A. It was now the day that every kid dreads and waits for their whole lives, our high school graduation.

Jason woke me up at 8:30 that Saturday morning by saying, "Kelsi, wake up, it's finally time, we're getting out of that God forsaken school!"

Later on that day around noon, the doorbell rang. Of course, it was Hannah and Ryan.

"I never thought this day would come so fast." Ryan sighed, "I'm going to miss East High."

"Me too!" Hannah said, dramatically, burying her face in Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked down at her for a minute before looking back up at me and shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Hannah sat back up and we started talking about what we were wearing to graduation when Jason came in the room with Justin in his arms.

"Where's Kayleigh?" Ryan asked

"Oh, she's back there in that little bouncy thing, at least I think that's what it's called, oh well, who cares, it's a chair-like thing and she's watching T.V." he said

I rolled my eyes and was about to get up when Hannah shoots up, nearly giving Ryan whiplash by her medium length hair and ran past Jason.

"Jason, you can't just leave her in there she's only almost four months old, you really cannot do that!" she yelled as she ran.

Minutes later, Hannah came back with Kayleigh in her arms and sat back down beside Ryan.

Ryan held his hands out at her. Hannah gently gave Kayleigh up to Ryan. We kept talking about Graduation until the alarm on Hannah's phone went off and she read off of her alert memo that she had to go get her hair fixed for the ceremony.

"Holy crap!" she said, flipping her phone down and sliding it back into her purse.

"Sorry you guys," she said, "I've got to go!"

"Wait a second." Ryan said, standing up, "Do you need a ride?"

Hannah looked at him with a sad look on her face, "Maybe."

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled as he handed Kayleigh to Jason and followed his girlfriend out the door, sliding his arm protectively around her waist.

"Where do you think they'll be in five years?" Jason asked

I looked over at him and smiled, "They'll either be happily married without kids or divorced, but still getting along with maybe one kid. Honestly, I couldn't see them staying together with kids, I'm not sure why."

"Because," Jason began, sitting Kayleigh down beside her brother in the floor, "That's our story."

He eased over to me slowly, tilting my chin up to face him and kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled as the kiss released and he took my hands, "Here's to the future," he said.

"Yeah, here's to the future." I repeated.

That night, all of the seniors at East High School were all crammed into the auditorium as they put us all in cap and gowns and got us situated.

Me and Jason were kind of late because of something that had happened at the house before we left, but we were still alright with time.

After Jason and I got into our gowns we went and sat with Hannah, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella who were sitting near the orchestra pit, dangling their feet into it.

"Is anyone other than me really freaked out about what's going to happen after tonight?" Troy said

"A little" Gabriella admitted, "I don't want to go and like, never see you guys again."

I nodded in agreement, "Sam here."

"And I don't want to go without seeing your two cuties either." She smiled at me.

I returned her smile and looked over at Jason, "I don't think that's possible," he said as Ms. Darbus got on the stage and yelled that it was time to go into the gym.

As the tune of "Pomp and Circumstance" filled the whole gym, I completely internally panicked. I wanted this day to come so bad, but now that it was here, I was afraid I'd never see my friends ever again.

I watched as Zeke went up and then Troy, then Martha and then finally Jason went up and got his diploma. The whole gym went wild with applause. Many names later, I went up on that stage and officially graduated from High School. I turned my tassel to the other side and smiled proudly as I went off stage and hugged Jason.

"And I present to you," Principal Matsui said, "East High School's graduating class of 2008!"

We all smiled and tossed our hats in the air. Jason turned to me and grabbed my hands and kissed me full on my lips. When we broke apart, I looked around and saw Hannah and Ryan in a similar position as well as Troy and Gabriella.

Later at the after party, there were lots of hugs, tears, smiles and every other emotion someone could think of.

As I stood there with the love of my life, my best friend, and I guess, love of her life, or something like that, with my little girl in my arms, I had never been so happy in my life. This was truly the beginning of a whole new adventure, and I knew that with my friends there, I could do anything.

All we needed was a little hope, and a little faith.


	15. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

Chapter 15: Epilogue: 5 Years Later

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Mommy, I want a grill cheese sammich!" Justin Cross wailed in his broken, 5 year old English.

"Oooh! Me too!" Justin's sister, Kayleigh piped up from the other side of the room where she was currently playing with a doll and watching "Hairspray" for the umpteenth time, humming "You Can't Stop The Beat".

Kelsi Cross, their mother rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, fine, two grilled cheese sandwiches, no crust," she pointed to Kayliegh, "Crust," she pointed at Justin.

"Backwards!" Kayleigh said in a sing song voice.

Kelsi sighed dramatically, "Since when?"

"Yesterday" they said simultaneously

"It's that tin intwinct" Justin said

"Twin instinct" Kelsi smiled at her son, who replied by giving an equally wide smile back at his mom.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Kayliegh shot up, running to the door, flinging it open.

"Aunt Hannah!" she wailed as she opened the door for a tall blonde lady that was in the door frame.

"Hey Hannah!" Justin yelled

Kelsi turned around and smiled, "Hey, I just saw you yesterday, what's up?"

"I thought I'd just drop by on my best friend in the whole world and her adorable kids, what's wrong with that?" she said

I smiled weakly, "Hey, where's Montana?"

"Tana's with her daddy this weekend." Hannah said.

"Oh" Kelsi replied, picturing the little blonde girl in her head with her daddy's bright blue eyes.

"Uncle Ryan has Tana?" Kayliegh asked.

Hannah nodded.

"I still don't see why you couldn't reconcile." Kelsi said as she handed Justin and Kayliegh their food.

"I don't know," Hannah rolled her eyes, "When we were in high school it seemed like Ryan was the one and only one for me, we seemed perfect, it took us living together, married for four years to notice that it wasn't going to work out, Kelsi, do you know how much this freaking divorce cost me!"

"I don't want to know." Her friend said

"Exactly, and all the time Montana's like 'Why did Daddy leave?' 'Do you not love Daddy anymore' 'Does Daddy not love us anymore?', It breaks my heart, Kels." She said

"Are things getting any better with your apartment other than Tana's questions?" Kelsi asked

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, Troy's been attempting to help me move things in."

"Troy?" she replied in a sing song voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please Kelsi, I've know this guy for years, I don't think so, and I'm not sure how Tana would react to that." She said

"True"

Just then, the door swung open and Jason came in the front door.

"Daddy!" both kids shot over at their dad.

"Hey guys!" Jason smiled. He walked over and kissed Kelsi on the cheek.

"Hey Hannah Montana, what's shaking?"

"My wallet." She replied bitterly

"Oooh, still paying off Ryan." He said

Hannah shook her head, "It wasn't even one of those bitter divorces either, he's not even fighting for full custody so I have no clue what's costing so much."

Jason shrugged, "Where's Montana at anyway?"

"Ryan" Hannah simply replied

Jason nodded, "So Troy tells me he's been helping you get moved into your new apartment."

"Hey! It's not like that, me and Kelsi have already been over that. It really isn't!"

"Well since Gabriella moved to Massachusetts to study at Harvard…."

"No!"

"She ditched him!"

"No!"

"Would you two stop!" Kelsi said, separating her best friend from her husband.

Justin and Kayliegh burst out laughing from behind the scenes.

"Have you talked to Taylor recently?" Kelsi asked

"All is well in L.A. in Danforth-ville." Hannah replied

"And Sharpay and Zeke?"

"Broadway is doing Sharpay wonders."

"Yes, I know, that's who got Kayliegh that stupid DVD." She said, gesturing to the TV that was still playing 2007's "Hairspray".

Hannah laughed, "She got Tana one too, but she's not that interested in it, anyway Zeke's doing fine with his resturaunt."

"Very awesome!" Jason responded, "It seems like when you get past all the divorce and moving away, and heart break than we've made out pretty good, haven't we?"

Hannah and Kelsi nodded.

"Life isn't ever going to be perfect." Hannah said, "Trust me."

"But it's as close as we're going to get." Jason replied

Hannah laughed as her phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it.

"I have to go pick up Tana, I'm already fifteen minutes late, see you guys later!" she said

"Bye Hannah!" Kayleigh yelled

Justin followed suit, "Bye!"

Kelsi sighed as her best friend pulled out of their driveway in a dark purple car just like when they were in high school with her dark purple Vespa.

Jason put an arm around Kelsi, "I love you Kels."

"Love you too, Jase."


	16. UPCOMING: Animal I've Become Trailor

**Animal I've Become Trailer**

**BOLD- **narration

_Italicized- _spoken words

Underline- Music

_**Bold Italics- Actions**_

**He was always in someone else's shadows.**

_**Shows Ryan walking behind Sharpay, listening to her complain about Zeke.**_

**Finally, he broke out**

_**Shows the scene from High School Musical 2 in the kitchen with Ryan, Jason, Troy, Chad and the others.**_

**And it was all because of her.**

_**Shows three different shots of Gabriella as the music picks up.**_

And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong,

_**Shows Ryan dancing with Gabriella out by the pool from High School Musical 2 and then it shows them talking animatedly in the hallway.**_

'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.

_**The screen goes black and the song goes off.**_

**Until that day**

_**Shows Ryan walking past a row of lockers and then upon hearing someone's voice, he began to eavesdrop.**_

"_I love you Troy, more than anything or anyone."_

_**Shows Troy and Gabriella in a passionate kiss and Ryan running out of school.**_

**When Everything Changed**

_**Shows Ryan closing his medicine cabinet, watching himself in the mirror as he popped four pills into his mouth and swallowed.**_

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, 

"_Ryan, what's wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know Shar, something's changing, and I'm not sure if it's for the good." _

I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright, so I'm breaking the habit tonight.

_**Shows Ryan writing a letter that was addressed to Gabriella and then he pulls up his sleeve and stares at a small blade in his hand before sliding it across his skin.**_

_**Shows the blood dripping to the paper write in the dead center of the letter.**_

"_I love you Gabriella"_

_**Fade to Black again**_

**Now when she's the only thing he's got left, will he be willing to trust her again or push her away.**

"_Ryan, why are you doing this?"_

"_It's all because of you."_

And I don't want the world to see me,

**This November, hearts will be broken**

_**Shows the same scene from before with Troy and Gabriella kissing and Ryan running out.**_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**People will change**

_**Shows Ryan wearing all black and then cuts to another scene where he's seen shoving Sharpay into a wall.**_

When everything's made to be broken

**Relationships will be tested**

_**Shows Ryan screaming at Sharpay from across the room.**_

_**Shows Gabriella comforting Ryan and Troy watching from afar.**_

I just want you to know who I am

**And love will be found.**

_**Shows Gabriella sitting with Ryan in the floor, both are in tears.**_

"_I love you Ryan."_

**Lucas Grabeel**

_**Shows Ryan turning around in his school desk.**_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_**Shows Gabriella smiling widely.**_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_**Shows Sharpay fighting back at someone with her hands on her hips.**_

**And Zac Efron**

_**Shows Troy shooting a basket outside of his house.**_

**Animal I Have Become by xXMiseryBusiness3000Xx**

**Coming to a computer near you November 2007.**


End file.
